Complémentarité
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Où l'on s'aperçoit qu'une paire se complète... Sherlock joue au petit poucet dans une enquête Malheureusement, on va l'empêcher de la mener à bien. John est un excellent moyen de pression surtout lorsque Moriarty commence à essayer de le séduire Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Ma première fic sur Sherlock. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. J'attends votre avis avec impatience.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Immobile sur mon canapé à fixer le plafond, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand la porte claqua. Visiblement, John était agacé avant même de rentrer. Allait-il m'affliger de ses soupirs résignés ou de ses éternels sermons ? Il prenait le temps d'enlever sa veste. Les soupirs. Je m'ennuyai depuis bientôt deux heures et je ne l'avais même pas sollicité, alors qu'avait-il ? D'un regard, je notais que sa jambe était raide. Curieux. Mon frère avait dû le harceler. Il se dirigeait vers le frigo et n'avait pas lancé le thé. Je notais au passage que Madame Hudson sortait de la maison, certainement l'heure de son bridge avec son amie. Donc il était 17 heure. John n'aurait pas dû être là. Il râlait.<p>

- C'est n'importe quoi de vivre dans ses conditions ! Tu entends Sherlock ! Il faut que cela cesse.

Les sermons, quoi encore. J'embrasais la pièce du regard s'en y trouver à redire. Me dirigeais vers la cuisine, pièce qui attirait visiblement l'attention de John. Expériences, notes, meubles de cuisine ... la cuisine quoi. Alors qu'avait-il ?

- Qu'est ce qui doit cesser je te prie ? Je ne vois rien d'inhabituel, annonçais-je avec assurance.

- Tout est inhabituel ici ! Combien de gens vivent dans ce genre de condition ? Qui a une tête dans son frigo 1 jours sur deux ? Qui trouve des yeux dans son micro-ondes ? Et le pire, c'est ton obstination à laisser choir tes vêtements et autres affaires personnelles n'importe où ! Nous vivons d'un bordel constant, ton bordel !

- Ce ne peut être Mycroft. Sarah a -t-elle quelque chose à voir avec de débordement soudain ?

- Sherlock, il s'agit de toi et uniquement de toi ! C'est encore ici que je vis, cria-t-il avant de me dépasser et de ressortir en claquant la porte.

Je me saisis de son téléphone pour pianoter un petit sms.

**_To Sarah_**

**_From John alias Sherlock_**

**_que lui avez-vous dit ?_**

**_SH_**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait. La cause était forcément ailleurs. Cette Sarah devait l'avoir agacé. Personnellement, rien que de l'évoquer (même mentalement) m'agaçait. J'arpentais la pièce dans l'attente de sa réponse. Tout ceci était affligeant. Les interactions humaines étaient sujettes à de multiples variations quand elles étaient traitées dans l'immédiat. Une évidence lorsque j'avais les preuves sous le nez, un mystère lorsqu'elles étaient en cours.

John était un soldat, de formation médicale certes, mais un militaire qui avait vécu le front. Et, il réagissait parfois comme ... une ménagère délaissée depuis 20 ans.

Hypothèse A : à cause de son empathie, il subit le transfert des émotions de Sarah qu'elle projette sur tout son entourage.

Hypothèse B : Quelqu'un le persuade insidieusement qu'il joue le rôle d'une femme et qu'il doit en sortir. Qui ? la liste des suspects est longue ...

Hypothèse C : John est une femme, c'est ridicule !

Finalité de cela ? On déstabilise John volontairement pour me contrarier. Non, je ne ramenais pas tout à moi. Avec cet élément, mon frère montait en tête de liste des suspects. C'est John lui-même qui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de moi avant tout. Le téléphone bipa.

**_To John alias Sherlock_**

**_From Sarah_**

**_La vérité. Maintenant, vous pouvez sortir de ma vie DEFINITIVEMENT en effaçant mon numéro pour commencer._**

**_Sarah_**

Perplexe, j'allais lui répondre en assénant ma vérité mais je m'en abstins. C'était sans intérêt tout comme elle. D'ailleurs, je me fis une joie de la supprimer du répertoire. La vérité, laquelle ? La sienne ? Quel intérêt ? Son opinion avait-elle tant de poids pour John qu'il vienne s'en plaindre ?

Point positif, elle sortait de notre vie. Quoi que fût cette vérité, elle avait au moins un point positif. Cela voulait que John n'allait plus perdre son temps à travailler dans ce centre.

Nouveaux bips.

**_To John_**

**_From Gab Lestrade_**

**_Cherche à joindre Holmes sans succès. Affaire urgente._**

**_Gab_**

_**To Gab Lestrade**_

_**From John**_

_**Gab ? J'arrive.**_

_**SH**_

Ils en étaient au surnom? Vraiment surprenant. En 5 ans, nous en étions toujours à s'appeler par nos noms de famille. John était vraiment un homme particulier.

_**To Sherlock alias John**_

_**From John alias Sherlock**_

_**RDV chez Lestrade. Urgent.**_

_**SH**_

Après avoir envoyé ce message, je bondis sur mon manteau et serrait mon écharpe autour de mon cou en attrapant un taxi.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Je vous envoie des messages depuis 17h30 et il faut que je vous sollicite sur le portable de votre colocataire pour avoir une réponse, attaqua Lestrade à mon arrivée.

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, répliquai-je. Où est le corps ?

Lestrade me tendit une lettre. Je constatais qu'il n'y avait pas de destinataire inscrit, elle n'était ni cachetée ni fermée. A l'intérieur, un bristol avec une adresse imprimée.

- Pas de destinataire précis, non fermée, vous l'avez trouvé dans votre courrier donc quelqu'un l'y a déposé. Il a un accès ici. Raffiné, le bristol est de haute qualité et l'impression également. Ce n'est pas un amateur. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune trace. Ne répondez pas, c'est évident. Le corps était à l'adresse indiquée, une femme ?

- Ecoutez le taré, on a retrouvé un chien mort à cette adresse. L'appartement était vide. Juste le cadavre de cet animal, railla le sergent Donavan.

Un chien ? Je regardais Lestrade en ignorant délibérément son adjointe parasite. John n'aurait qu'à lui répondre. John ? Mais où était-il passé ? Il avait dû avoir les messages de Lestrade, de Gab pensais-je avec un sourire sarcastique et mon texto également. Alors pourquoi trainait-il ? Encore de mauvaise humeur ?

- Poison ? Vieillesse ? Pas de rituel satanique ? Non, non. C'est un indice. Le chien est considéré comme un fidèle compagnon.

- Il est où le votre d'ailleurs ? On ne vous voit jamais l'un sans l'autre, demanda le sergent. Peut-être pas si fidèle ...

- La ferme, je réfléchis. Chien noir, présage de mort. Le chien a un rôle de psychopompe. Ce chien avait un maître, il faut le trouver ! ET vous, cessez de ne rien faire comme à votre habitude. Je dois voir le corps de l'animal.

Donavan s'étrangla devant mes propos, et allait répliquer mais son supérieur la fit taire d'un regard. Elle marmonna des insultes à mon encontre et je fus un instant surpris de ne pas entendre John prendre ma défense. Mes mains saisirent le téléphone de ma poche et tout en pianotant un autre texto pour John, je me dirigeais vers la morgue, Lestrade sur les talons.

Verdict : le chien était mort étranglé, non pas tout à fait. Il présentait un collier trop serré mais ce qui l'avait tué c'est de devoir courir sans pouvoir avaler suffisamment d'air, étouffement causé par une course sans possibilité d'arrêt.

Dans quel but avoir laissé cet animal et s'être donné la peine de prévenir la police de cette manière ?

- Ne dîtes rien. Le tueur raffiné était également riche, vu les matériaux du collier cuir et or, ainsi que deux émeraudes. De tout évidence, le meurtrier est le propriétaire.

- Bon, affaire classée, on ne va pas courir après un maître qui a tué son chien. Même si c'est un délit.

- Faux, c'est une miette de pain que nous allons devoir suivre. Il voulait attirer notre attention et c'est réussi.

Je sortis dans l'idée de me rendre à l'adresse indiquée, ces incapables avaient dû passer à côté de l'essentiel. En hélant un taxi, j'envoyais un autre texto à John avec l'adresse. Pourquoi trainait-il encore ? Lestrade me rattrapa avant que je ferme la porte. Il avait un air inquiet sur le visage. Inquiet ?

- Holmes ! Tout va bien ?

- Vous me faîtes perdre du temps.

- Je viens avec vous, décida-t-il en s'engouffrant à son tour dans le véhicule.

Habituellement, John m'éclairait sur les rapports humains et son absence m'agaçait. En arrivant, je constatais que l'équipe de Lestrade était encore sur place. S'il était près de moi c'est que Anderson était là. Je levais les yeux au ciel de désespoir.

- S'il refuse de coopérer, je ne pourrais rien tirer de ce lieu. Et d'ailleurs, que font-ils encore là ? Si c'est pour retourner le jardin, c'est inutile.

- Holmes, un effort de sociabilité pourrait aider au bon déroulement des enquêtes, s'entêta Lestrade.

Je lui offris un sourire avant de répliquer que c'était inutile et puis John était là pour ça. Arrondir les angles.

- Seulement, il n'est présentement pas là, observa-t-il.

Mon sourire se crispa. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de détail. A peine avais-je mis le bout de ma chaussure à l'entrée de la maison, qu'Anderson entier emplissait ma vue. Je fronçais le nez de dégout et lui demandais prestement de s'écarter de ma vue et surtout de la fermer.

- Je serais volontaire pour la prochaine descente chez toi le taré ! me cria-t-il à moins de 5 cm de l'oreille. Et crois moi, je trouverais.

- Ce serait une première ... répliquais-je.

Lestrade arrivant juste derrière moi l'empêcha de crier sa rage, puis un air de compréhension ? passa sur son visage. Vraiment surprenant. Ne tenant pas à découvrir ce qu'il avait compris, je le contournais soigneusement pour pénétrer dans les lieux. La configuration des lieux m'était familière si ce n'est la porte derrière les escaliers donnant sur un jardinet d'où allaient et venaient des gens de la police. Anderson me rattrapa dans les escaliers, profitant du fait que Lestrade soit occupé. Ce dernier lui lança un regard d'avertissement dont il ne tint pas comte.

- Tu fais dans la rubrique des chiens écrasés ? Comme t'as perdu le tiens, tu espères le retrouver ici ? Tu l'as perdu ou il s'est barré. Il aurait mieux fait de te mordre et te filer la rage, on serait aussi débarrassé de toi comme ça, pauvre taré.

- Anderson, ça suffit. Holmes, c'est à l'étage, intervint Lestrade.

- Oui, c'est dans la chambre après le salon. A qui cet appartement était loué ? enchaînais-je.

Lestrade fouilla dans ces notes, un certain Samy Em Jotriart. Je pianotais sur mon téléphone, celui de John, pour avoir des informations. Il n'existait rien d'autre qu'une page web sécurisée. Petite énigme de plus.

Je remontais l'escalier, cet appartement ressemblait au notre, voilà pour la configuration familière. Evidemment, le chien devait se trouver près du lit dans ce qui aurait pu être ma chambre. La marque de craie était bien au pied du lit. Je suis un génie. Ce message était pour moi.

- Il n'y a rien, nous avons regardé partout.

- Fermez là Anderson, par pitié. Sortez, c'est insupportable. Le nom est un faux !

- N'importe quoi, espèce de taré. La logeuse a tous les papiers en règle et copie de carte d'identité, claqua Anderson.

- Et bien, ce sont des faux, affirmais-je comme une évidence. Vous polluez l'atmosphère avec un QI aussi bas.

Je quittais l'appartement si similaire au notre et soudain, la dernière phrase de John remonta de ma mémoire. « C'est encore ici que je vis ». Avait-il envisagé de partir ?

De retour à Backer street, j'appelais furieusement Mme Hudson. Ses pas pressées finirent par raisonner dans les escaliers.

- Sherlock, mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

- Madame Hudson, qu'est ce qui cloche ici ? exposais-je puis à son regard perdu je dus préciser. Par rapport à l'appartement du commun des mortels et qui serait susceptible d'ennuyer John.

A l'éclair de compréhension qui passa dans ses yeux, je fus soulagé. Elle entreprit de m'expliquer que John était un jeune homme ordonné. Je l'avais constaté mais encore. Elle m'entraîna vers la chambre de mon colocataire et l'ouvrit. Sur le seuil, elle tenta de me montrer la différence entre d'un côté l'appartement en général et de l'autre la pièce où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds.

Perplexe, j'appréhendais quelque peu le problème.

- Bien, pouvez-vous remédier à ça ? demandais-je en priant pour me tromper sur sa réponse.

- Sherlock, je suis votre logeuse, ni votre gouvernante ni votre femme de ménage et vous ne m'avez pas payé votre loyer ce mois-ci, me rappela-t-elle gentiment.

- Voyons madame Hudson, je ne peux laisser n'importe qui pénétrer ici. Juste une fois. Par pitié, je suis incapable, génétiquement incapable de le faire. Je payerai un loyer d'avance, tentai-je.

- Juste cette fois Sherlock, céda-t-elle.

- Vous êtes formidable madame Hudson.

J'entrepris de réfléchir. Ce problème domestique résolu ne fut pas une perte de temps, il allait au contraire m'en faire gagner. John serait bien plus coopératif à son retour. J'aurais bien dit à Madame Hudson de faire moins de bruits et de ne pas soupirer en ramassant chaque chose, mais j'avais peur de la stopper définitivement. Aussi décidais-je de sortir quand le bruit infernal de l'aspirateur commença à retentir.

REVIEWS PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, pour les reviews, les alertes, les favoris et les mails !

J'espère que la suite va continuer à vous plaire et aura autant de succès. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez même en mal pour que je m'améliore pour la suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Sans succès, j'avais tenté de joindre John tout le reste de la soirée. Peut-être n'avait-il pas mon téléphone sur lui ? Bien sûr que si, comment en serait-il autrement ! Je l'avais placé moi-même à la place du sien. Je me décidais à rentrer enfin et l'appartement m'apparut comme bizarrement différent. Prenant soin d'accrocher mon manteau et mon écharpe à l'entrée, je retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour les placer en ordre en dessous. La sensation du parquet sous mes pieds me rassura. J'entrepris de chercher l'étui de mon violon et constatai que madame Hudson avait de nouveau pris mon crâne.<p>

A peine m'étais-je installé que le bruit des pas de John se fit entendre dans les escaliers. J'étais aux premières loges pour voir se peindre la satisfaction sur son visage. Ou en tout cas la surprise. Cela me réjouissait au plus haut point.

-Tu … Sherlock. C'est … Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. J'ai fait des courses, tu veux manger ? me demanda-t-il finalement en levant le sac.

-Je suis sur une affaire mais merci. Je te serais reconnaissant de t'exprimer lorsque quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je croyais que tu préférais découvrir par toi-même, ironisa-t-il en se rendant dans la cuisine. Ce changement est stupéfiant Sherlock, s'extasia-t-il encore.

-Pas de ça entre nous John. Tu es mon décodeur donc il faut que tu te décodes toi-même. Nous aurions gagné du temps.

-Bien, quelle est l'enquête ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui exposais les faits en évitant de relater les accrochages avec les parasites de la police. Je savais de source sûr que cela l'exaspérait. Pourquoi tuer un chien pour attirer mon attention ? Le chien fidèle ami loyal, John m'apporta la réponse en répétant ses mots tout en cuisinant. C'était une menace.

-Tu as essayé les anagrammes avec le nom ? me demanda-t-il naïvement.

Au lieu de répondre, je me dirigeai vers lui en abandonnant mon violon plus ou moins violemment dans le fauteuil. Il était entrain de touiller une mixture dans la poêle et sursauta quand je glissais ma main dans sa poche à la recherche du téléphone. En m'en saisissant, je vérifiais la batterie et la boîte de messages. Il n'y avait aucun des miens, ni ceux de Lestrade. J'allais le reposer quand il bipa.

To Sherlock

From James Moriarty

Fais attention à Johnny Boy …

JM

Ma main se crispa sur l'appareil avant de les porter à mes lèvres pour réfléchir. Dorénavant, John ne devrait pas faire un pas sans moi. Moriarty détournait mon attention pour que je la focalise sur John et ferme les yeux un instant sur ses activités. C'était bas, même pour lui. Pauvre John, je lui avais accroché une cible dans le dos et moi, une sorte de chaîne.

-Je comprends mieux, tu n'as reçu aucun de nos messages, murmurais-je pensif.

-Aucun. C'est vrai que le téléphone était bizarrement silencieux.

On frappa à la porte et avant même que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement mon frère pénétra dans notre appartement. John lui proposa de se joindre à lui pour le repas.

-Il est au régime, répondis-je à sa place ce qui figea son faux sourire avenant.

Si Mycroft était venu en personne sans intermédiaire technologique c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Il ne venait tout de même pas prendre par hasard des nouvelles. Il vérifia la présence de John et ne nota rien de particulier chez lui. Apparemment, vu son air, il était contrarié. Je dirigeais mon regard droit dans le sien. Il se détourna brièvement pour m'indiquer John. Génial. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça ! John avait même disparu toute cette fin de journée des radars de mon cher frère et ce totalement à son insu.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourut. En repensant au message de Moriarty, je ne pouvais que me méfier de la suite.

-Peu importe le pourquoi de ta venue, je suis déjà sur une affaire qui requiert toute mon attention, dis-je en m'asseyant tout en fixant la cuisine.

-Un général britannique a été assassiné dans son bureau sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

-J'ai des priorités, tu comprendras, m'excusais-je pour clore définitivement le sujet.

-Bien, juste pour ton information personnel, je te laisse le dossier, insista-t-il.

Voyant que je ne le prenais pas, il le posa sur la table avant de faire un commentaire sur l'aspect inhabituel de l'appartement. John aurait un impact positif sur moi. Je ne l'avais pas attendu pour m'apercevoir des bénéfices de ma collaboration avec lui. John me regardait du seuil de la cuisine, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

Mycroft hésita quelques instants puis demanda à John ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. John éluda son renvoi ainsi que son coup de sang. Je le regardais expliquer qu'il était sorti se promener puis avait décidé de faire les courses.

-Tu n'as croisé personne ? demandais-je soudainement attiré par un détail.

-A part un touriste que j'ai eu bien du mal à orienter, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

-Merci de ta visite Mycroft, ne reviens pas avant longtemps ou pas du tout ce qui serait mieux encore, congédiais-je mon frère en lui pointant la porte.

Il ne fut pas long à sortir et je pus pianoter sur mon téléphone pendant que John mangeait en silence. Conscient que je ne répondrais pas à ces questions avant d'avoir fini de tripoter la machine à message.

To James Moriarty

From Sherlock Holmes

Message reçu. J'en fais le centre de mon attention.

SH

Pourquoi ce satané Moriarty ne voulait pas jouer cette fois-ci ? Ce n'était clairement pas un défi. Sa mise en garde n'avait rien d'une invitation à jouer.

To Lestrade

From Sherlock

Résolution de l'affaire du chien. Aucun intérêt.

SH

Je saisissais le téléphone de John et j'installais sur nos deux téléphones des logiciels de localisation lié entre eux. Juste au cas où. Puis, je me dirigeais vers John et lui fourrait mon téléphone dans la poche de son jeans. Chose fort peu aisé vu qu'il était assis. Interdit, je le voyais figé pendant la manœuvre. C'était drôle mais quand je m'assis fasse à lui, nul sourire n'éclairait mon visage.

-John, sous aucun prétexte tu ne dois te séparer d'un de nos téléphones.

-Pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas le tiens ? Non, je ne renonce à comprendre cette attitude. Dis moi plutôt ce qui se trame.

-Rien justement. Nous devons surtout rien faire, affirmais-je.

-Rien ? Mais, en quoi mon après-midi, le silence du téléphone et l'affaire du chien sont liés ? demanda-t-il. ET la venue de Mycroft est tout sauf anodine ?

Décidément, il me fréquenterait trop. Il avait deviné un lien. Je détournais son attention en lui faisant remarquer qu'il voulait de la normalité alors je lui en proposais un peu. Il ne fut pas dupe et insista.

-Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

-Il n'y en a pas, répliquais-je sèchement.

-Un chien mort, un général assassiné et le prochain, continua-t-il.

-Toi. Le prochain, c'est toi. Si on insiste, déclarais-je lugubre. Et, pour aucune solution, aucune énigme, je ne prends le risque. Alors, on ne fait rien.

Il était sous le choc. J'avais été honnête. Je n'étais pas en mesure de garantir sa sécurité et visiblement les services secrets non plus. Je me saisis de mon violon et me postait à la fenêtre pour jouer. Cela m'aidait à réfléchir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un bip de téléphone et John me transmit le message de Lestrade qui ne comprenait pas. Pour changer. Je dictais à John un message laconique en réponse. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour moi. Mon cerveau bouillonnait et l'inactivité qui s'annonçait, ne ferait rien pour m'aider à garder mon calme. L'oisiveté allait me tuer. J'essayerai de perfectionner quelques connaissances pendant ce temps calme pour essayer de tromper l'ennui.

John allait se coucher toujours dans ce silence tendu qui avait suivi ma déclaration. Je calais enfin le violon sous mon menton et entamais une lente mélodie pour calmer mon esprit et celui de mon ami. Dehors la pluie tombait.

Moriarty avait su exactement où pointer pour m'obliger à l'immobilisme. J'enrageais. Non pas que j'en voulais à John ou même à moi. Juste de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'essayer de contourner l'interdiction. Si je n'apprenais pas à gérer ma frustration, je risquais de perdre beaucoup trop.

« Je transformerais ton cœur en bain de cendres »

Cela me glaçait d'effroi quand j'entendais la voix de ce psychopathe résonné dans ma tête. John, loin d'être idiot avait compris notre échange. Son regard avait vacillé mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Par curiosité, je feuilletais le dossier que Mycroft avait laissé. Fascinant. L'autopsie avait révélé un étouffement dû à un effort violent ainsi qu'une légère trace d'arsenic … Ce n'était pas de l'arsenic. Mais peu importe, cela ne me concernait pas.

Je me saisis de l'ordinateur de John pour aller faire un tour sur mon forum. Peut-être y aurait-il de quoi me distraire qui ne concernerait pas cette affaire. Je dus rapidement me résoudre à laisser tomber. Rien n'était digne d'intérêt. Autant lire les billets de John sur son blog ou pourquoi pas ceux qui ne sont jamais parus. Je savais qu'il ne publiait pas tout, certainement par soucis et respect de notre vie privée. Mais comme il avait besoin d'écrire….

Pour tout dire, je ne fus pas déçu. Une lettre qu'il avait écrite à mon attention reposait au milieu des dossiers personnels.

_Sherlock,_

_Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être là. Autant en profiter pour t'adresser des mots que je peux plus facilement écrire que dire. Il y a un mal entendu que j'aurai voulu dissiper au moment même où il s'est créé. Un malentendu qui t'a blessé. Cela vient du fait que nous n'avons pas la même compréhension des choses. Alors, je dois te l'écrire. Sherlock, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas un être insensible. Insensible aux autres êtres humains. Insensible au quotidien. Insensible à ce qui t'entoure. _

_Tu ne m'as pas déçu pour ce que tu crois ce jour là. J'étais juste déçu parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire comprendre que je savais. Je savais que tes sentiments pour ces gens ne s'exprimaient pas comme les miens. Je savais que ton efficacité était la seule chose que tu pouvais mettre en avant. Je savais que tu ne savais pas t'exprimer et que tu préférais afficher de l'indifférence et une joie malsaine pour ce criminel d'un nouveau genre. _

_Sherlock, chaque jour qui passe depuis notre rencontre, j'essaye de te montrer comment les humains interagissent. Pas parce que tu es un sociopathe. Mais bien parce que tu ne sais pas comment gérer la multitude d'informations et de sentiments qui te submergent et t'assaillent continuellement. Je sais que ta seule arme pour gérer ces tempêtes, c'est l'insensibilité. Comme une personne atteinte d'hyperosmie et qui se défend en devenant par sa seule volonté , anosmique. _

_Sherlock, tu es un être doué de facultés exceptionnelles, tu sais aller à l'essentiel, or la vie ne se résume pas à cela. _

_Je crois que tu as compris. Chaque jour, je t'aiderai. Pas seulement pour que tu paraisses normal … mais pour que tu ne passes pas à côté de l'essentiel dans la vie._

_Maintenant, cesse d'utiliser mon ordinateur et va te reposer ou réfléchir …_

_De John apprenti détective à Sherlock son ami._

_Ps : la façon que tu as d'inter-changer nos affaires pour signifier notre lien est très plaisante._

Cette lettre me fit sourire. C'est un peu comme si j'étais complet maintenant qu'il faisait parti de ma vie. Il m'apporte ce qui me manque et je sais que je lui donne ce qui lui manque. Chaque jour renforce notre cohésion et je m'en réjouis. Fermant doucement l'ordinateur, je m'allongeais dans le canapé.

J'aimais cet appartement, ce colocataire, et cette vie. C'était la première période de ma vie où je me sentais bien. Ce sentiment d'être un peu compris me plaisait. J'avais aimé cette façon qu'il avait de me trouver fascinant. Cette façon de me sauver la vie au mépris d'un autre. Cette façon de s'occuper de moi.

John, le bon samaritain.

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, très petit chapitre mais je me rattraperais pour la suite. C'est promis !**

**Encore merci pour toutes les reviews et toutes les alertes que je reçois. Je remercie surtout les reviewers anonymes que je n'ai pu remercier directement. **

**Bonne lecture et pensez à l'auteur ^^ pour critiquer positivement ou non.**

* * *

><p>Mon repos fut de courte duré. Lestrade frappa à la porte à l'aube et John lui avait ouvert malgré la présence d'Anderson sur ces talons. Je craignais que cette situation n'attire des ennuis, aussi leur demandais-je de vider les lieux pendant que John préparait le thé dans la cuisine.<p>

-Mais Sherlock, l'autopsie du chien a révélé de l'arsine dans ses poumons. Il aurait juste pu l'abandonner dans la rue, non il l'a tué de manière… Sherlock vous écoutez ?

-Je vous ai dit de partir, je ne veux rien savoir de cette affaire, répondis-je fermement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe le taré ? Votre chien a rangé la niche, ça vous perturbe ?

Lestrade constata avec effarement que l'appartement était rangé et il fit part de son étonnement, non sans avoir demandé à Anderson de se calmer dans ses propos. Qu'y avait-il de si particulier ?

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas naturel comme environnement. Ce n'est pas comme chez tout le monde ? demandais-je curieux.

-Vous n'êtes pas tout le monde Sherlock … Peu importe, cette affaire vous enthousiasmait hier et vous aviez raison, il y a bien …

-Taisez-vous et sortez d'ici au plus vite. Dehors ! m'emportais-je.

-Allez-vous faire foutre, cracha Anderson en pointant un doigt hargneux vers moi.

-Certainement pas par vous, je laisse ce déplaisir à Donnovan et je plains votre femme, répliquai-je acerbe.

John vint à mon secours et poussa la police vers la sortie en précisant qu'on ne venait pas insulter de braves citoyens à leur domicile sans aucun motif de bon matin. Il précisa discrètement à Lestrade que ça passerait. Tout allait bien, il me fallait du repos.

Du repos, j'allais en crever. L'inspecteur m'avait lancé un dernier regard d'incompréhension avant de plier devant l'insistance de John. A cet instant, je priais pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille. John me déposa une tasse de thé sur la table basse avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Je savais qu'il prenait ses affaires avant d'aller sous la douche. Je songeais distraitement à son petit mot. Ce qu'il y avait de bien entre nous, c'était cette façon de communiquer sans froisser l'autre. Enfin, dans le sens John – Sherlock. Parce qu' à l'inverse, je devais constater que je le contrariais souvent par mes propos, à mon plus grand désarrois. Mais, j'essayais de trouver des solutions pour palier à l'agacement que je lui procurais, tout cela dans le but de lui plaire. Pour ne pas qu'il m'abandonne. L'attention constante qu'il me portait, m'avait fait prendre conscience que la solitude me pesait quand même. Même s'il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Il valait mieux être accompagné de John que d'être seul.

Définitivement, John n'était pas mon chien et je ne le traitais pas comme tel. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait me renvoyer cette image ? Jusqu'à Moriarty avec son avertissement douteux ! Le jour où je tiendrais ce rat, je ne le livrerais pas aux autorités. Je le tuerai proprement sans procès. Le jugement a déjà été rendu. Il n'aurait pas dû menacer John.

« Je ferais de ton cœur un bain de cendres » Je tirerai dans le tiens et personne ne pleurera ! Misérable cloporte.

Je fus surpris dans mon délire par l'exclamation de John suivit d'un bruit sourd. Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe de toute sa hauteur.

Dans ma précipitation, en traversant la table basse, je projetais la tasse pleine sur le sol où elle se fracassa. Aucune importance. John. Arrivé dans sa chambre, je constatais qu'il était allongé devant sa fenêtre avec une grande difficulté respiratoire. Il se tenait la poitrine et avait du mal à s'exprimer. Tétanisé, je ne savais que faire face à ce spectacle déstabilisant.

Sa respiration finit par se calmer et je l'aidais à s'allonger sur son lit. Qu'est ce qui avait provoqué cette crise ? John n'était pas malade. La fenêtre était ouverte. Détresse respiratoire. Un gaz, un aérosol ? Il faudrait qu'il soit directif. Courte durée d'action sur les effets respiratoires. Des coups furent frappés sur la porte d'entrée.

-Ne bouge pas, intimais-je à John en murmurant.

Ce dernier dormait en se tenant la poitrine. Effet soporifique à ajouter au produit inhalé. Il n'avait pas réussi à prononcer un mot. Les coups se firent insistants.

En ouvrant la porte, j'étais persuadé de réduire en pièce l'importun. A la place, un énorme bouquet fut brandit à hauteur de ma vue. Les fleurs envahissant tout mon espace visuel, débordantes d'odeur. Le livreur ne savait pas qui avait commandé la livraison. Tout c'était fait par téléphone et on avait livré la carte à la boutique par coursier. Inutile.

Je lui claquais la porte au nez et ouvrait la carte avec précipitation. Même papier, même encre, même enveloppe que pour hier.

« Bon rétablissement Johnny Boy, sincères excuses Jimmy »

Je froissais la carte avec irritation. L'insistance de la police avait provoqué un avertissement plus direct. Nous n'étions pas en sécurité. Le téléphone de ma poche bipa.

To Sherlock

From James Moriarty

**Faible dose de Dichlorure d'éthylarsine. ****Tu ne fais pas assez attention.**

**JM**

**To Le Rat**

**From Sherlock**

**Je ne suis pas responsable du zèle involontaire de la police. Je reste sur l'option John.**

**SH**

To Sherlock

From James Moriarty

Sinon, je t'en décharge volontiers. J'ai tragiquement perdu mon dernier compagnon et je souffre de la solitude.

JM

Ce message me glaça et je me précipitais au chevet de John. Moriarty lui avait volontairement administré une faible dose et y avait ajouté un somnifère pour qu'il ne sente pas la douleur persistante sur les heures suivantes. C'était la substance utilisé sur le général et sur le chien à plus forte dose. Je m'étais trompé. Il ne tuera pas John, il me l'enlèvera. Il lui avait envoyé des fleurs ! Insupportable !

J'avais conclu que ce sale rat ne ferait rien à John ou en tout cas rien d'irréversible. Pourtant j'étais resté à son chevet jusqu'à midi passé, dans l'attente improbable qu'il se relève avant la fin de la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que ce psychopathe pourrait vouloir John, que d'une certaine manière il s'était attaché à lui, autrement que pour me blesser. Un étrange sentiment m'envahit.

Je finis par aller prendre ma douche pour chasser ce malaise. En fin d'après-midi, après avoir contemplé la pluie tomber sur Backer street, je m'étais lancé dans l'art.

A l'aide d'une bombe de peinture, je dessinais ce que j'estimais être le portrait de Moriarty. Satisfait de mon œuvre, je m'empressais de commencer l'entraînement au tir. Je le revoyais mimer la surprise à la piscine. J'aurais dû tirer ce soir là. Je suis sûr que nous aurions survécu à sa mort.

Au moment de recharger l'arme, je m'aperçu que la boite de cartouches était vide. Je fouillais donc le bureau pour en trouver une autre et tombais sur les fleurs que j'avais abandonné là au moment de leur livraison. J'allais m'en débarrasser et de ce pas. Hors de question de garder le cadeau empoisonné de cet être méprisable. Tenant le bouquet au dessus de la poubelle, je fus figé par la voix rauque de John. Il n'avait pas parlé de toute la journée et l'arsine avait quand même laissé des traces.

-Des fleurs ? Touchante attention. Je les aime, tu sais, dit-il légèrement hésitant.

Je voyais qu'il pensait que j'avais décidé de m'en débarrasser plutôt que de lui offrir.

-Je sais, mentis-je sans honte. Je voulais te les offrir.

Le téléphone bipa dans sa poche. Je le vis le retirer doucement et sourire en lisant le message. Il me le tendit pour que je puisse en profiter.

To John

From Jimmy M

Menteur !

Jimmy

-C'est lui qui les a acheté. Mais c'est moi qui te les offre, rectifiai-je crispé en tendant le bouquet devant moi.

-Que s'est-il passé ? finit-il par me demander en cherchant un vase.

Je lui parlais de l'arsine mélangée au somnifère et en profitais pour lui demander comment il se portait. A part une violente douleur au moment où le poison s'était vaporisé devant son visage, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'une quelconque sensation.

Je lus de la réprobation dans ses yeux pour le mur du salon. D'un haussement d'épaule, je balayai l'objection. Il fallait bien que je me défoule. Et puis, hormis ces quelques trous et ce portrait indésirable, l'ensemble de l'appartement me semblait toujours dans l'état dans lequel Madame Hudson avait bien voulu le mettre.

**To Sherlock Holmes**

From Lestrade

Un corps a été retrouvé à deux pas de chez vous.

Un ami à vous ?

Lestrade

Une photo était jointe au message. Le gars tenait encore une télécommande dans la main. Je ne serais pas étonné que l'on trouve un mini-drone pas loin. Un exécuteur des basses œuvres exécuté pour avoir obéi à un ordre indésirable. Moriarty était un psychopathe !

To Lestrade

From Sherlock Holmes

Règlement de compte après exécution de contrat. Affaire classé.

SH

L'inspecteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre. John nous prépara un thé et posa le plateau sur la table basse du salon. Je pris conscience à cet instant précis de la tasse de ce matin que je n'avais pas ramassé. John soupira et entreprit de nettoyer le tout en marmonnant.

Pour ma part, une question m'occupait. Qu'est ce que Moriarty voulait vraiment à John ? Il n'avait pas à … Ce fut John qui brisa le silence.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à supporter qu'un criminel consultant s'intéresse à moi de cette façon.

-Moi non plus crois moi, répondis-je sombrement.

-Sherlock, je ne …

-Allons faire des courses, le coupais-je peu désireux d'avoir cette conversation.

-J'en ai fait hier, contra-t-il.

-Alors, allons chez Angelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant. Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui ont juste mis une alerte, ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes et bien sûr tout particulièrement ceux qui me laissent des messages auxquels je peux répondre. Ils me font très plaisir et me motivent dans le sens où je n'ai pas l'impression de publier pour rien. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.**

**Petites surprises dans ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>-Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à supporter qu'un criminel consultant s'intéresse à moi de cette façon.<p>

-Moi non plus crois moi, répondis-je sombrement.

-Sherlock, je ne …

-Allons faire des courses, le coupais-je peu désireux d'avoir cette conversation.

-J'en ai fait hier, contra-t-il.

-Alors, allons chez Angelo.

Il me désigna son pyjama et je lui recommandais de s'habiller plus chaudement pour sortir. Impossible pour moi de rester enfermé plus longtemps. Je devais m'aérer pour mettre les éléments en place.

John ne voyait rien à dire. Je savais qu'il n'était en rien coupable de l'attention qu'il suscitait et qu'il ne la comprenait pas. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Le seul fait de savoir qu'il était la cible de ce sale rat me mettait dans un état d'émotion que toute l'indifférence du monde ne pouvait juguler. Or, John attendait bien une réaction de ma part. Il voulait être rassuré.

-Sherlock., c'est bon je comprends, termina-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

John comprenait, cela aurait dû me suffire. Mais, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait compris.

* * *

><p>Le taxi nous déposa devant le restaurant italien et Angelo nous accueillit aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude.<p>

-Heureux de vous revoir toi et ton rencart, prenez la même table que d'habitude, j'amène la bougie, se précipita-t-il.

Je souris en entendant les faibles protestations de John gêné. Je savais que comme d'habitude, il se saisirait de la bougie et la ferait tourner entre ses doigts en examinant le menu. John était un homme d'habitudes. Voilà pourquoi il était si exalté par le danger. Le danger le sortait de la routine dans laquelle il se laissait sombrer volontiers. Incapable de se mettre en danger seul, il avait besoin de moi pour lui procurer l'extase et le frisson.

Moriarty pourrait aussi lui apporter cela, me suggéra une petite voix au fond de moi. Voix que je décidais d'ignorer royalement. John et Moriarty n'avait rien à faire l'un avec l'autre. John et moi, on se complétait naturellement. Tout le monde nous prenait pour un couple depuis notre rencontre.

-Moriarty aura sûrement bientôt fini ces affaires dans le coin et nous reprendrons comme si de rien était, me dit John en reposant la bougie.

-Dorénavant, ce sera le sale rat, déclarais-je. C'est essentiel à ma concentration..

John fut surpris mais acquiesça en souriant. Il commanda un plat de pâtes milanaise sur mes recommandations et je me concentrais tout en le regardant mastiquer.

Le chien était à écarter de l'équation, vu qu'il ne servait qu'à me mettre en garde. Sur quoi travaillait le général ? A moins que sa mort ne soit une raison personnelle … Il me fallait plus de données mais je ne pouvais pas aller les pêcher, ni même les demander à quelqu'un. Une voiture noire se gara le long du trottoir. Mycroft en sortit suivi d'Anthéa. J'allais enfin glaner quelques informations, et devoir étroitement surveiller John.

-Bien le bonsoir messieurs, nous salua-t-il tandis que je l'ignorai comme à mon habitude.

John lui répondit et se décala pour les laisser s'installer. Anthéa resta debout en continuant de pianoter sur son blackberry. Mycroft prit place en face de moi. Il me détailla avec un petit sourire en coin. Je me demandais s'il n'était pas plus insupportable que la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Sa secrétaire lui fit un signe discret et il entama la conversation. Mycroft ne lâcherait pas cette affaire. Raison d'état certainement.

-Sherlock. Nous savons comment mais pas pourquoi. Il n'avait aucun antécédent.

-Des clubs ?

-Pas depuis l'université, Oxford. Il est resté en contact avec les membres sans toutefois les revoir.

John soupira résigné. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'enquêter, même les mains et les pieds liés. Et Dieu sait que de le garder en sécurité était une entrave sérieuse pour moi. Il me fit un signe de tête discret. Cet homme me faisait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser mettre sa vie en danger. Juste pour résoudre une enquête ? Non, j'allais entamer l'acte final, je savais que ce sale rat ne tuerait pas John. Aussi, allais-je mettre à profit cette information essentielle. Ma faiblesse semblait également être celle de Moriarty. Sauf que moi, je savais transformer John en force.

-Sauf, insistais-je persuadé d'avoir trouver le lien.

-Il y a trois jours, il aurait reçu un ancien camarade qui a disparu de la circulation depuis ainsi que tous les membres de leur cercle secret. Pour autant, il n'y a qu'un seul mort à ce jour.

-Ils lui ont proposé de se joindre à nouveau à eux et il a refusé, murmurai-je pensif.

-Et quels étaient les actions de ce club ? demanda John en terminant son assiette.

Mycroft sembla hésiter un instant avant de nous donner leur domaine d'action : la finance. L'argent, le nerf de la guerre. Notre général avant d'embrasser la carrière tactique était un excellent mathématicien. Quel rapport avec le sale rat ? A quel moment, il rentre dans le jeu et par qui ?

Je voyais qu'à cette époque, ils avaient dû mettre au point une formule et l'appliquer au domaine financier. Petit groupe de matheux, 4 ou 5 membres. Non 5. Ils s'étaient séparés pour rejoindre différents domaines.

-Thé ou café, demanda Angelo à notre table.

Un détail attira mon attention et je répondis non à la place de John. Angelo, en bon italien, ne proposait jamais de thé, uniquement du café. Le soulagement d'Angelo m'apprit que la réponse était la bonne. Nous devions y aller. Anthéa pianota furieusement avant de se pencher vers Mycroft. Il haussa un sourcil et deux voitures noires se garèrent à la suite de sa voiture. Je vis en sortir une dizaine d'hommes qui encadrèrent le restaurant. Deux se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. J'entrepris de saisir la main de John et de le tirer vers la sortie. Mon frère et sa secrétaire sur les talons. Il n'y avait pas forcément d'urgence à proprement parler. Je pense qu'il y avait quelqu'un en cuisine prêt à nous intoxiquer avec une quelconque mixture inoffensive mais néanmoins invalidante.

-John, tu aimes toujours autant le danger, lui demandais-je devant la portière de la voiture hésitant à m'engouffrer dedans.

-Toujours autant, sourit-il.

-Alors, c'est parti.

Et nous voilà parti à courir à travers Londres. John me suivait sans difficulté. J'aimais cette sensation, cette montée d'adrénaline, l'air sur mon visage et la main de John dans la mienne. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement le sport, ce que j'aimais c'était l'adrénaline qu'il me procurait. Une vraie drogue.

En arrivant au 221B, Lestrade nous attendait devant la porte. Décidément, aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée. Il ne prit pas la peine de nous saluer ni d'évoquer le problème de ce matin.

-Mike Powells, Alan Grenne, même procédé que pour le chien. Même lycée, même fac. Ne se sont pas revus après la faculté. L'un était un directeur d'une firme agro alimentaire et l'autre était patron dans l'énergie.

-Lestrade, je ne suis pas opérationnel, en ce moment, répondis-je en faisant passer John devant moi.

Je le poussais vers la porte au cas où et faisait rempart de mon dos. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'un poison quelle qu'il soit, ne lui soit administré à coup de fléchette. Je risquais de perdre patience si John était out. L'inspecteur m'agaçait à ne pas comprendre qu'il gênait. Ne pas comprendre était courant chez les policiers, j'avais un instant espérer que Lestrade était un peu au dessus de la mêlée. Hélas, son insistance me prouvait le contraire.

-Holmes, vous me harcelez du soir au matin et du matin au soir 7 jours sur 7 pour que je vous laisse élucider la moindre enquête qui sollicite selon vos propres mots : « plus de deux neurones ». Je vous en amène une qui répond à vos critères et du jour au lendemain, vous l'arrêtez sans motif.

-Gab, je t'en prie n'insiste pas, tenta John devant la colère de l'inspecteur.

-J'ai des impératifs qui passent au-delà des résolutions de cette enquête. ET vous ne m'aidez pas Gab, insistais-je coupant.

Je profitais de la stupéfaction de l'inspecteur face à l'utilisation de son surnom pour pousser John dans l'entrée et claquer la porte au nez de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier vit la voiture de mon frère et celles de son escorte se garer devant chez nous. J'imaginais très bien mon frère l'inviter à monter avec lui pour « parler ».

John se mit soudainement à rire et je ne pus que l'imiter. Malgré l'événement de ce matin, nous nous sentions en sécurité ici.

-Alors Sherlock, qu'induis-tu des informations que l'on persiste à te communiquer ? me demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

-Voyons John ! m'exclamais-je faussement choqué avant d'enchaîner. Je suppose, qu'il y a deux futurs cadavres l'un dans la finance même et le dernier dans la politique. Mais, cela ne nous regarde pas.

Je le vis se pencher vers moi et toujours le souffle court, effleurer mes lèvres des siennes. Le bruit d'un verrou se défaisant suivi de celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit reculer rapidement. Madame Hudson sortait de son appartement.

-Vous voilà, j'ai préparé du thé et je dois encore vous rappeler de payer votre loyer, me gronda-t-elle gentiment en agitant un doigt sévère vers nous.

John rougit de gêne et sortit son chéquier en demandant à madame Hudson de bien vouloir déposer le chèque à la fin de la semaine seulement. Elle allait répondre mais je lui coupais la parole. Tout ceci n'avait que trop duré.

-Dorénavant, je vous ferais un virement du loyer complet tous les mois et vous pourrez cesser de nous harceler pour des questions aussi terre à terre, tranchais-je agacé que l'on parle d'argent.

-Sherlock, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. En fait, un jeune homme charmant a déjà payé deux mois d'avance de loyer pour la part de monsieur Watson et il a dit qu'il viendrait régulièrement régler les suivants.

-N'en tenez pas compte ! Je paye le loyer pour nous deux et qu'on ne revienne plus là-dessus !, crachais-je mauvais.

Je franchis quatre à quatre les marches et claquais furieusement la porte de l'appartement. J'étais plus que contrarié par cet événement. J'aurais dû prendre ces mesures bien plus tôt. Au lieu de laisser John se débrouiller avec les questions bassement matérielles. Il gérait le quotidien et cela m'arrangeait bien. Avant lui, Mycroft s'en chargeait vu que j'en étais incapable. Pour tout dire, je n'aurais su par où commencer. Payer des factures ? Je les oubliais la plus part du temps …. Je ne connaissais rien de ce monde qui m'entourait. J'avais beau faire semblant, il me désarmait. Je ne savais rien de ce que les gens nomment le quotidien ? Je m'étais toujours demandé où, quand et comment, ils avaient appris toutes ces choses qui m'étaient étrangères. A l'inverse, je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi ils ne voyaient ces choses qui à moi, me sautaient aux yeux.

Terrer en boule sur mon canapé, tournant le dos au monde, je prenais peu à peu conscience d'une réalité que la colère m'avait fait oublier. Passant doucement mes doigts sur mes lèvres, à l'endroit où celles de John m'avaient effleuré quelques instants plus tôt, je pris conscience que je venais de recevoir mon premier vrai baiser. Pas un de ceux que l'on vole en vous coinçant dans un coin, profitant de votre faiblesse et de votre incompréhension des choses de la vie. Non, un vrai, un de ceux que l'on vous donne. Je sentis un afflux de sang coloré mes joues pâles.

-Sherlock, ce n'est pas grave, tenta la voix chaude de John qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement.

J'étais à mille lieux de là. John avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela ne relevait plus de sentiments platoniques. D'amitié franche qui se teinte en amitié amoureuse, profonde. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que notre relation puisse être physique. Enfin si peut-être mais pas aussi franchement. Je n'avais pas pensé que John serait le type d'homme à accepter ce type de relation. Je devais même avouer que j'avais espéré que nous resterions platonique, enfin moi de mon côté et que John considérerait notre collaboration comme une amitié unique et …. Que je n'étais pas partageur et que je souhaitais l'exclusivité sur notre relation quelle qu'elle soit. Parce que sans lui, je n'étais rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Une tite review svp pour me donner votre avis<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il sert un peu de transition. Je suis très flattée du nombre de lecteurs et de reviews, je tiens à vous en remercier. J'espère que ça va continuer et que je ne vais pas vous décevoir. J'essaye d'améliorer la mise en page. Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (pas trop ennuyeux j''espère).

Message à tous les commentateurs anonymes : J'aimerais pouvoir répondre en direct à vos commentaires, laissez moi un adresse de contact si vous n'avez pas de compte ffnet. Vous êtes nombreux et certains d'entre vous font des remarques très pertinentes. Bref, je vous aime tout autant que les autres. Laissez moi vous le dire ^^

La relation John/Sherlock évolue lentement et Jim va mettre son grain de sel et peut-être même capter John dans ses filets ^^ qui sait.

Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer. Place à la suite.

Donnez moi votre avis et vos suggestions.

* * *

><p>J'étais à mille lieux de là. John avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela ne relevait plus de sentiments platoniques. D'amitié franche qui se teinte en amitié amoureuse, profonde. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que notre relation puisse être physique. Enfin si peut-être mais pas aussi franchement. Je n'avais pas pensé que John serait le type d'homme à accepter ce type de relation. Je devais même avouer que j'avais espéré que nous resterions platonique, enfin moi de mon côté et que John considérerait notre collaboration comme une amitié unique et …. Que je n'étais pas partageur et que je souhaitais l'exclusivité sur notre relation quelle qu'elle soit. Parce que sans lui, je n'étais rien.<p>

-Téléphone, exigeais-je en tendant la main.

John s'exécuta comme d'habitude. Je me permis un sourire satisfait qu'il me rendit. Hors de question que cette histoire traîne plus en longueur.

To sale rat

From Sherlock

Finis au plus vite ton affaire que nous puissions reprendre une activité plus saine.

SH

La réponse ne tarda pas et elle m'agaça. A quoi jouait-il ? qu'est ce qui avait émergé de sa tête de détraquer pour qu'il arrive à la conclusion que John lui était _important_ ? ET John dans tout ça. Je peinais à croire qu'il voudrait .. enfin … ne pas être avec moi, c'est une chose mais être avec lui... Il dut percevoir mes interrogations car il s'installa près de moi en déposant deux tasses de thé sur la table basse. J'avais envie d'en finir au plus vite et de reprendre notre quotidien.

John m'avait embrassé et bien que cela soit la traduction de mes sentiments pour lui, j'étais gêné. Inexplicablement. Peut-être qu'être proche d'une relation normale entre deux êtres humains me terrifiait. Surtout après ...

J'en voulais à Moriarty de se mêler de notre vie. Ne pouvait-il se contenter de ses énigmes tordues ? J'aurais fini par le coincer aussi se sentait-il obligé de bassement me déstabiliser dans un domaine où la logique et la déduction n'avait pas de prise.

Je ne pouvais croire qu'il agissait juste parce que John l'attirait.

NON !, évacuons les pensées parasites, cette histoire avait commencé par un avertissement pour que je n'entrave pas un de ses quelconques projets criminels. Il savait sur quelle corde jouer pour me neutraliser si ce n'était complètement, au moins partiellement. Moriarty ne faisait cela que pour m'atteindre, essayais-je de me convaincre. Une pointe de contrariété latente me laisait à penser que je n'étais pourtant pas dans le vrai. J'étais perdu et la présence de John m'empêchait de réfléchir à ce sujet précis de manière cohérente et factuelle.

D'habitude, sa présence m'aidait. Je grimaçais légèrement de frustration. Et si c'était une défi, une compétition pour obtenir John ? Mais le point suivant restait le même, Moriarty s'intéressait-il réellement à John WATSON ? Si oui, que devrais-je faire ? Que pouvais-je proposer comme vie à John ? Etais-je capable de me conformer à une sorte de pacte social pour lui ? Surmonter le passé ?

John posa sa main sur ma cuisse. J'étais légèrement pétrifié quand il se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser. Finalement, sentant ma crispation, il s'arrêta près de mon oreille.

-J'apprécie que l'appartement soit en ordre, murmura-t-il. J'apprécie les efforts que tu fais. Je sais que tu peux contrer les plans de Moriarty quel qu'il soit. Tu es extraordinaire.

J'adorais quand John me disait cela. Plus encore quand il le soufflait si intimement de mon oreille. Il avait été le premier. Il était le seul. Les autres me trouvaient agaçant ou complètement taré. John était différent. Je notais rapidement qu'il fallait que je demande à Madame Hudson de tenir l'appartement en ordre. Il reprit toujours doucement, murmurant près de moi, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer.

-J'aimerais surtout que tu restes toi-même. Je ne voudrais pas t'en demander trop et que tu renonces. Je voudrais t'embrasser à nouveau Sherlock, me demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui et contemplais son expression indécise. D'un léger mouvement de la tête, je lui confirmais la possibilité de renouveler l'expérience de tout à l'heure. Mon cerveau était comme déconnecté depuis le contact qu'il avait initié. De savoir que ses lèvres allaient à nouveau se poser sur les miennes envoyaient des influx nerveux inédits jusqu'alors à mon système central. Lentement, il descendit son visage vers le mien. Je sentais son souffle contre ma peau. Et enfin, ses lèvres atteignirent leur but. C'était agréable comme sensation. Quelque chose remuait au creux de mon ventre. Je regrettais presque qu'il s'arrête et se recule dans le canapé.

Nous bûmes notre thé dans un silence confortable. John m'avait apporté son ordinateur pour que je fasse quelques recherches. Il voulait certainement autant que moi que nous finissions ce jeu malsain avec Moriarty. Cela ne m'amusait plus du tout d'avoir un criminel à ma hauteur.

_Il y avait des lignes à ne pas franchir._

J'avais d'autres choses excitantes à découvrir, et cela était hautement plus intéressant comme perspectives. Angoissant certes, mais tonifiant. John me faisait toucher du doigt une expérience que je n'aurais osé espérer. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la conduite à tenir. Je ne savais pas comment les autres faisaient. C'était déroutant, mais j'avais suffisamment confiance en lui pour me laisser guider.

_Totalement inédit_.

Moriarty ne se salissait jamais les mains personnellement, aussi y avait-il quelques failles dans ses plans. Plus, il y avait d'humain, plus il y avait des sources d'erreur. L'important était de savoir qui avait commandité ses assassinats et pourquoi ?

Un club étudiant, 3 morts. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient mis au point ? 2 futurs morts. Qui étaient-ils ?

Après quelques recherches, je réussis à dégoter les noms des autres membres du club. De fait, ils étaient trois, une femme dans la finance : Blythe Maddox, un sénateur européen : Dave Miles et le troisième s'était retiré du monde, vivant comme un ermite au milieu de quelques hectares qu'il avait acheté dès sa sortie de l'école.

-C'est particulier de s'isoler comme ça tout à coup non ? demanda John qui lisait par-dessus mon épaule en baillant.

-Oui, il a été brièvement marié à la seule femme du groupe. Ce sont les seuls qui se sont fréquentés un peu après leurs études communes. Que peut-on en déduire ? interrogeais-je à voix haute.

-Elle lui a brisée le cœur et il s'est retiré du monde, tenta John. Ridicule comme idée mais pas impossible.

-Ou alors, ils ont mis au point un plan génial dans lequel intervient à un moment donné un criminel consultant pour tuer tous les témoins gênants.

Je ne trouvais pas ridicule qu'une personne se retire du monde suite à une blessure. Le monde n'avait absolument pas besoin des gens pour vivre et la réciproque était vraie. Pourquoi s'obstiner à s'intégrer lorsque les tentatives se soldaient par des échecs cuisants ? Sachant que chaque fois, son ego était grignoté et détruit par ses naufrages successifs, il valait mieux ignoré le monde. S'isoler physiquement n'était pas ridicule. John qui était pour moi l'archétype du gars sensible écoutant ses émotions et les affichant, ne pouvait trouver cela ridicule. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il ait ce point de vue.

Je ne m'attachais que peu aux gens pour ne pas à subir ce genre de désagrément. J'étais sûr que si John me laissait, me quittait, je pourrais en mourir. Se retirer du monde n'était qu'une étape. Une mort sociale. Ayant déjà fait le deuil de ma vie sociale inexistante, sans John, ce serait la fin.

J'avais dérivé, ce gars n'était pas moi. Et John n'était pas Blythe Maddox.

Je devais compiler toutes les informations des activités de ces 6 personnes et faire des croisements. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient pu inventer ? Quelques heures après, John s'endormit replié sur le canapé. Impossible de se séparer. Notre univers sécurisé se résumait à la simple présence de l'autre. Comme lors de cette soirée à la piscine. Il était là pour moi, il savait que j'étais là pour lui et le reste ne comptait pas.

_J'avais un plan, il avait un instinct de survie. _

A nous deux, nous sommes invincibles.

Brillant. L'analyse que je venais de conclure était brillante. Cette financière venait de réaliser un hold-up planétaire. Elle avait fait taire les gêneurs.

Bien, je sentais une certaine satisfaction à avoir conclu rapidement ce dossier. Les détails techniques importaient peu, elle avait mis en place des armes financières et apparemment en mettait d'autres en place. Tout cet argent, numérique qui plus est, ne signifiait rien pour moi. Mycroft saurait quoi faire avec ce type d'informations. Maintenant, il fallait que je détermine où mettre la main sur ce sale rat et en terminer avec lui, de manière radicale et définitive.

De toute évidence, elle n'allait pas faire éliminer le sénateur. Et son ex-mari non plus. Moriarty avait donc « techniquement » fini. Le paiement se ferait par virement électronique. Non, il fallait chercher ailleurs. A sa place, que Dieu m'en préserve, qu'aurais-je fait une fois l'affaire conclue ?

Chercher une autre affaire, me concentrer sur John, déprimer, ignorer Mycroft, faire des expériences, harceler Lestrade, me concentrer sur John… John.

Ce constat me glaça mais la perspective de savoir ce psychopathe si proche me ravit. Il allait forcément commettre une erreur. S'il voulait vraiment John, et à en croire le ton de ses messages, c'était plus que probable. Donc s'il voulait vraiment John, il allait devoir se découvrir. Et, je serais là.

Le rapport entre John et Moriarty m'échappait toujours et c'était pourtant le point essentiel à cerner. Par moment, j'étais convaincu que Moriarty utilisait ce point sensible pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour me bloquer, alors que par d'autres, j'étais persuadé qu'il voulait vraiment John pour lui. Comme s'il s'était réellement attaché à lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de lui.

J'étais perdu, égaré par des certitudes contradictoires.

_Je ferais de ton cœur un bain de cendres._

Au matin, un livreur tira John du sommeil et moi de ma concentration. Si c'était encore des fleurs, je lui ferais bouffer. C'était des viennoiseries françaises, avec une carte élégante, fine écriture manuscrite.

_« Pour un doux réveil, en attendant Paris. Jimmy »_

Mes yeux se révulsèrent devant tant de mièvreries ! Malgré tout, je dus adoucir mon expression devant l'air flatté de John. Il était clair qu'il appréciait l'attention. Paris, voilà le cliché ! Ridicule ! Par pitié, John ne sourit pas. Il t'a quand même intoxiqué hier et ça n'avait rien de romantique.

-Ne les mange pas, elles doivent être empoisonnés, crachais-je mécontent de le voir sourire à ce genre de niaiserie romantique.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y toucher, assura-t-il à regret avant de planter son regard dans le mien et de continuer après avoir pris une grande inspiration. J'aime ce genre de geste Sherlock. C'est très dérangeant et extrêmement gênant que cela vienne de Jim Moriarty. Il n'empêche que cela fait toujours plaisir.

Je reniflais ostensiblement de mépris, ponctuant le tout d'un rictus hautain. Ce sale rat d'égout ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Je ne pouvais tolérer qu'il fasse du charme à John. Il fallait y remédier. J'avais déjà réussi à briser les tentatives de l'autre hystérique. Je devais absolument trouver comment mettre Moriarty au course définitivement. Il avait un tout autre niveau que la patronne harceleuse sexuelle. Avec méthode, je mettais à nouveau mes idées en ordre de bataille à l'affût de la moindre donnée mais John me coupa toute tentative de réflexion en reprenant la parole.

-Sherlock. Je vois que tu es énervé. Séduire quelqu'un n'est pas une compétition, commença John.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de séduire et je ne me sens pas en compétition face à ce sale rat !

-Bien, ajouta-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Lèvres pincées, soupir contenu. Cela signifiait que j'avais fait une erreur et je l'avais blessé. Je voyais qu'il se maitrisait pour ne pas me frapper ou me lancer un objet. Je devais absolument trouvé quelque chose à dire pour minimiser mes paroles. Mon disque dur carburait à plein régime et j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il tournait dans le vide. Vite.

_Vérité ?_

-John, tu es important pour moi. Or je me refuse à utiliser mes connaissances des convenances sociales pour te faire plaisir, car ce ne serait pas vrai, avançais-je comme explication.

-Qu'entends-tu par vrai ? demanda-t-il sceptique peu désireux de lâcher l'affaire.

-Je peux reproduire n'importe quel comportement, tu comprends ça. Seulement, ce ne sont que des imitations, des jeux d'acteurs visant à obtenir quelque chose. Ce n'est pas l'essentiel et c'est totalement inintéressant comme interaction. Je ne veux pas de ça avec toi, terminais-je avec une pointe de découragement dans la voix.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que John fondit sur moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Depuis hier, c'était devenu une nouvelle habitude chez lui. Je pensais alors avec satisfaction qu'il avait compris et que cela lui faisait plaisir. En tout cas plus qu'une livraison de viennoiseries, je souris en moi-même face à cette constatation. John me comprenait ou du moins faisait semblant, c'était novateur, inattendu et tellement agréable.

Je sentis une main chaude se glisser dans mon cou pour me caresser gentiment. Sous cette attention, je me sentis rougir comme l'adolescent que je n'avais pas su être. Il m'attira pour recommencer à m'embrasser de manière plus approfondie. Sa bouche se fit plus exigeante sur la mienne, ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise avant de finalement décider de l'ouvrir entièrement. Profitant de mon absence de protestation, il enchaîna sur des caresses de plus en plus appuyer et finit par s'installer sur mes genoux sans jamais délaisser mes lèvres.

Je ne réalisais pas tout de suite qu'on sonnait à la porte avant que John ne m'abandonne sur le canapé, rouge et essoufflé. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il était allé ouvrir à un nouveau livreur. Encore des fleurs, accompagnées d'une carte. John s'empressa de leur trouver un vase et une place dans l'appartement.

Pieds nus, il déambulait d'une pièce à l'autre, vêtu de son jeans et d'un de ses nombreux pulls en laine avec ses satanées fleurs. Le pire étant, ce doux sourire étalé sur son visage. Profondément détestable. Je les fusillais du regard dans l'espoir qu'elles flétrissent d'un coup.

-Je suis allergique aux pollens, grinçais-je.

-Sherlock, gronda-t-il avec une tonalité de reproche.

-Trop de couleur me donne mal à la tête et m'empêche de réfléchir, répondis-je sombrement.

-ça suffit maintenant, claqua-t-il.

Je restais un instant pétrifié par le ton qu'il avait employé. Puis, je me roulais en boule sur le canapé en lui tournant le dos. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il trouvait à ces fleurs ! Offrir des fleurs était inutile. Une fois coupées, elles flétrissaient et mourraient en laissant une odeur nauséabonde en plus de leur vision cauchemardesque de décomposition. Génocide d'un jardin pour un cadeau éphémère et morbide. Je reconnais bien là le goût sûr de Moriarty … Tellement désolant que John semblait aimer. Non, pire, il aimait cela. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à me laisser entraîner dans cette spirale infernale où Moriarty harcèlerait John de cadeaux que ce dernier rougirait de plaisir comme une collégienne et où moi je serais le spectateur de cette mascarade réduisant mon cœur à néant.

John m'avait embrassé, plusieurs fois même. Cela voulait forcément dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, faisait attention à moi. Il y avait tous les signes prouvant son attachement. Et pourtant, il semblait réagir positivement aux appels du pied de mon pire ennemi après Mycroft. Mon frère étant toujours largement au dessus des autres dans ce domaine.

Je l'entendis soupirer de résignation dans la cuisine avant de jeter les viennoiseries dans la poubelle. Il les aurait mangé si je ne le lui avais pas interdit. J'attendrais qu'il soit sous la douche pour les analyser. S'il y avait la moindre chance pour quelles soient impropres à la consommation, je voulais pouvoir le lui affirmer en ponctuant le tout par un sourire disant : « j'avais raison ! ». J'aurais la victoire modeste comme d'habitude. Sentir John si proche et pourtant si loin me frustrait légèrement.

Une nouvelle sonnerie m'arracha un gémissement plaintif. Combien de temps allions-nous subir le ballet incessant des livreurs ? Cette fois-ci, c'était des chocolats. Et la prochaine ?

-Par pitié, John. Allons-nous être sans cesse déranger par les rois mages en procession ? Je ne conteste pas la beauté du geste, affirmais-je avec un sourire sarcastique. Je critique la méthode. C'est une nuisance.

-Tant que tu bouderas sur le canapé, je ne prendrais pas en compte tes remarques, me répondit-il.

A ses mots, croyant avoir trouver le moyen de faire entendre définitivement mon point de vue, je me retournais avec un sourire victorieux. Prêt à jeter l'ensemble des livraisons par la fenêtre et à afficher sur la porte un écriteau visant à repousser les futurs importuns. La suite de la phrase de John doucha mon enthousiasme.

-Néanmoins, la critique est facile. Surtout sur une méthode qui a déjà fait ses preuves, m'assassina-t-il.

-L'action est plus profitable, c'est sûr, marmonnais-je en me levant.

Je partis dans ma chambre en claquant la porte, persuadé que l'être pervers qui habitait John en ce moment même souriait. La méthode a déjà fait ses preuves ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir été frappé par une flèche traitresse et assassine. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à imiter Moriarty. Hors de question ! Quand est-ce que tout avait dérapé ? Nous menions une vie parfaite et là, nous sombrions dans le soap.

Avec incrédulité et un désespoir profond, je dus admettre que John était un être romantique sous ses airs de guerrier pacifique. En somme, un homme plein de contradiction. Je me laissais tomber de toute ma hauteur sur mon lit, qui grinça pour protester, essayant de faire appel à toutes mes connaissance en la matière. Réévaluer mes priorités. Donner la priorité à l'essentiel.

Hier soir, dîner au restaurant avec bougie … c'était romantique, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'autre parasite, alias Mycroft. Ce qui avait entraîné une tentative d'intervention de la part d'un sbire de Moriarty… se renseigner sur son devenir. Le tout ayant mener à notre premier baiser. Le sang afflua en abondance sur mes joues. Ma langue passa sur mes lèvres qui s'étirèrent sur un mince sourire.

Conclusion, prévoir une autre sortie. Je tapais frénétiquement sur mon téléphone pour m'occuper des réservations ainsi que du taxi. Je dus faire appel à quelques relations pour obtenir les places désirées.

Je mettais la touche finale lorsque la sonnerie retentit à nouveau dans le silence de l'appartement. Je sortis précipitamment de ma chambre, passait devant John en coup de vent et ouvrit la porte violemment en faisant sursauter une jeune livreuse. Je pris le paquet, congédiais d'un geste agacé la messagère avant de claquer la porte.

John attendait paisiblement que je finisse mon manège, une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains. Négligemment, je lâchais le paquet sur le meuble de l'entrée comme s'il n'avait aucune importance. De fait, pour moi, sa place était dans la poubelle, tout comme son expéditeur or, je me refusais à contrarier John pour l'instant.

-John, prévois de mettre un costume ce soir. Nous sortons, déclarais-je sûr de moi.

-Où ? demanda-t-il agréablement surpris.

-A l'opéra, John. L'opéra, répondis-je avec un large sourire en passant près de lui.

Nos corps se frôlèrent d'une façon délibérément lente et sensuelle. La tension dans l'air s'électrisa brutalement puis je m'enfuis vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

* * *

><p>Mais que va-t-il se passer ? John va-t-il le rejoindre sous la douche ?<p>

SVP review pour la motivation de l'auteur ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

Voilà enfin la suite qui arrive seulement maintenant alors qu'elle est écrite depuis fort longtemps. Je sais, c'est une honte, un scandale !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que le début de cette histoire, après ce chapitre les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Merci pour vos messages, j'espère en recevoir encore, les critiques font avancer ^o^

Merci à Nyna qui a pris le temps de relire le chapitre

Place à la sortie à l'Opéra ...

* * *

><p>L'opéra. Lieu mythique de Londres. J'étais agréablement excité par la perspective de partager avec John un si grand moment : <em>Tannhäuser. Un opéra de Wagner, Un opéra romantique ! <em>Pas mon opéra préféré, mais pour une première sortie_ « romantique »_ avec John cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à savoir clairement ce qu'il pensait de la musique. Il ne disait rien lorsque je jouais, rien non plus, lorsqu'elle sortait de mes enceintes, pure et enivrante. L'absence de réaction chez John m'interpellait toujours et précisément sur un sujet aussi intime que la musique. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit hermétique à cet art ? Impossible, je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. La musique était si exaltante, enivrante. Elle rythmait la vie, je percevais son tempo dans la moindre chose et John suivait tellement bien ce rythme que j'étais sûr qu'il le ressentait.

Partager cet instant avec lui me transportait littéralement. Je me sentais l'âme bondissante, prêt à extérioriser ce mouvement physiquement.

Mon élan fut brutalement stoppé par son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Il nouait avec des gestes précis sa cravate écarlate sur sa chemise blanche. Son costume noir était très seyant, quoique légèrement trop étroit. Visiblement, il n'était pas nouveau, la coupe devait dater d'avant son entrée à l'armée. Depuis, il s'était musclé ce qui tendait le tissu avantageusement.

J'étais secrètement ravi qu'il soit mieux habillé que lors de ses rencarts avec l'horrible représentante du genre féminin, dite : la punaise. Son sourire carnassier, avant d'enfiler sa veste, avait une pointe de satisfaction qui me fit frissonner.

Dieu du ciel ! Je versais dans le roman de pucelle en mal d'amour. Et John dégageait une espèce d'aura de sensualité électrique.

Pour couper court à mes élucubrations mentales, je me saisis de mon manteau et descendit l'escalier en trombe pour héler un taxi.

Le trajet en taxi me parut vraiment rapide. J'en avais profité pour mettre mon téléphone en mode silencieux avant de le glisser dans la poche de ma veste. John était si proche de moi que cela faisait remonter en moi la tension de l'après-midi. Une sorte d'électricité que je n'avais pu évacuer totalement sous la douche. Je n'osais laisser mon regard dériver vers lui, l'imaginant très bien observer d'un regard paisible les rues de Londres.

Fuyant plus que sortant de l'espace confiné de l'habitacle du véhicule, en laissant John régler la note, je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon contact pour m'assurer, une nouvelle fois, qu'aucune personne n'occuperait la loge. Une loge pour nous seuls. Comment ne pas apprécier cette soirée ?

La tension entre nous s'estompa d'un seul coup lorsque John me fit amicalement remarquer que pour une fois nous étions à l'heure quelque part, et ce, sans avoir eu à courir.

Ce soir, c'était la première et il y avait du monde pour l'occasion. Beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Evitant au possible tout contact avec autrui, je me retrouvais parfois dans des postures, digne d'un acrobate. J'espérais fortement que John appréciait, à leurs justes valeurs, les efforts fournis. Pour moi, c'était un des stades de l'arrivée en enfer, juste avant les transports en commun. En décidant de l'inviter, je n'avais pas réellement pensé aux détails pratiques de la sortie.

Non pas que je le regrettais mais ... D'habitude, je venais largement en avance pour ne croiser personne. Je pénétrai dans la loge familiale, me versai une flûte de champagne bien frais avant de me glisser dans mon fauteuil en cherchant à tâtons de quoi apprécier encore plus la musique.

Brusquement, un détail me sortit de mes pensées.

Quelqu'un m'avait touché. Horrifié, ce qui se traduisait par un air entre le mépris et le dégout, je fixai l'endroit précis où quelqu'un avait posé sa main. Paralysé au milieu des marches, totalement perdu en essayant de remettre en place mes connexions neuronales, je restai en suspend, bloquant ainsi tout l'escalier. Ridicule. Hautement ridicule. Ce n'était guère plus qu'un simple frôlement, mais juste assez pour me déstabiliser. Je devais continuer. Je devais poser un pied devant l'autre. Je devais faire comme si ça n'éveillait rien en moi. D'ailleurs, ça n'éveillait rien en moi, n'est ce pas ? Aucun souvenir. Respire et avance Sherlock.

Je dus mon salut à mon ami dont le bras sûr m'entoura la taille pour me faire avancer. Mon très cher ami John.

D'un bras, il repoussait la foule devant nous, de l'autre il m'assurait qu'il ne me laisserait pas planter sur place comme un radis. Je ne fus rassuré que lorsque la porte de la loge se referma sur nous dans un bruit feutré.

Avec une assurance retrouvée, je me dirigeais vers la bouteille de champagne et me servis une flûte avant de m'avachir sur mon fauteuil. Machinalement, ma main chercha dans un recoin, un petit sachet qu'elle ne trouva pas.

J'avais oublié que je ne me droguais plus.

Discret, John prit place sur le siège près de moi après avoir plié son écharpe de soie blanche sur le dossier. Il m'observait en silence. Je fis au mieux pour paraître naturel et effacer toutes traces de l'incident de mon esprit.

-Tout va bien Sherlock ? m'interrogea-t-il soucieux.

-Oui. Sers toi je te prie, répondis-je en lui désignant la bouteille de mon verre avant de me perdre dans mes pensées.

Je frissonnais légèrement. Ces derniers temps, trop de changements venaient déstabiliser mon fragile équilibre. Mon attitude était proprement ridicule, un simple contact ne devrait pas me faire réagir ainsi.

Comme si mon cerveau se déconnectait, cette sensation désagréable de perte de contrôle. Le baiser de John avait ravivé en moi des souvenirs que j'avais obstinément enfouis et délibérément pris soin de détacher de mon existence.

Depuis, j'essayais de me persuader que tout ceci n'affectait en aucun cas ma vie. Quand on veut : on peut, me répétais-je comme un mantra. Je les avais supprimés, détruits, anéantis … du moins l'avais-je cru.

Le cliquetis de deux verres s'entrechoquant me ramena sur place.

John venait de trinquer doucement et me souriait. Il avait l'air émerveillé par le royal Albert hall. Peut-être n'y avait-il jamais mis les pieds ? La loge avait encore le vernis et les miroirs d'origines. Ecouter de la musique ici, était une sensation tout simplement exceptionnelle, j'étais ravi de partager avec John une de mes activités favorites. Même si, la drogue ne faisait plus partie du tableau, il me restait le champagne pour sublimer Wagner.

-Comment as-tu pu obtenir des places aussi rapidement ? Tu as aidé le directeur à échapper à la prison ? ironisa-t-il clairement impressionné.

-Non. Ma famille possède cette loge. Nous pouvons venir à notre convenance, répondis-je sans comprendre son humour.

Il eut l'air abasourdi un instant puis se pencha sur le programme qui avait été déposé dans la loge avant notre arrivée. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche une première fois et je ne résistai à la tentation que quelques secondes avant de m'en saisir pour lire le message.

T_o Sherlock Holmes_

_From Dimmock_

_Avons encore reçu un pli pour vous. Et Lestrade ne veut pas vous voir ici._

_Etes-vous toujours chez vous ?_

Réfléchissant un instant. Je lui demandais de me rejoindre dans le hall de l'opéra et de me bipper à son arrivée. Cela serait plus simple.

John s'était plongé dans la lecture du programme, la représentation ne tarderait pas à commencer. Ce n'était pas tant rater une partie de l'opéra qui me dérangeait que de laisser John lors de notre première sortie. Enfin, la première depuis l'insistante et désagréable présence envahissante de Moriarty, le génie du mal qui refusait de dévoiler ses véritables intentions concernant mon ami.

Qu'il s'intéresse à lui semblait plus qu'évident, mais au final, qu'en ferait-il une fois qu'il l'aurait séduit ?

**"Faire de ton cœur un bain de cendres."**

Un violent frisson m'agita et je resserrai la main autour de ma flûte, un air décidé gravant mes traits.

L'air concentré, Sherlock se leva peu après le début de la représentation en tenant son téléphone à la main. Il assura à John qu'il revenait dans quelques instants avant de disparaitre rapidement.

* * *

><p>A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée qu'elle s'ouvrit à nouveau silencieusement.<p>

John se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir le nouvel entrant. Tel un félin, un homme fin en smoking impeccable et certainement hors de prix venait de faire son entrée silencieuse.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage en rencontrant le regard serein de John.

Le même regard que lors de leur première rencontre dans l'antre de Molly. James savait que John l'avait identifié pour ce qu'il était. Il avait eu un frisson d'excitation, s'attendant à se faire arrêter et puis finalement, rien ne s'était produit. Sherlock n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre que quelque chose lui avait échappé, occupé qu'il était à collecter des informations évidentes pour asséner une quelconque vérité à Molly.

Or, Moriarty savait ce que John avait reconnu en lui. Le danger. Le soldat avait senti ce parfum émanant de sa personne. James avait dû détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur sa prestation pour le détective. Il aurait bien tout envoyé balader pour se coller à John et sentir son corps vibrer. Il aurait bien voulu l'emmener avec lui, laisser tomber sa prestation et oublier le reste du monde.

Son organisme venait de produire une forte dose de phényléthylamine, le surprenant par ce trouble inattendu. Ses réactions étaient souvent extrêmes et sa façon de tomber amoureux ne pouvait pas l'être moins. John l'enivrait et bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement la chimie en jeu dans son corps, il n'avait pas prévu que l'effet serait si saisissant. Là, tout de suite, il était sur un nuage et le doux chuchotement de John le fit frissonner de plaisir.

-Cela ne pouvait être que toi, chuchota-t-il. Si c'est pour m'enfiler une ceinture d'explosifs ou autres réjouissances du même acabit. Merci de patienter jusqu'à la fin de la représentation.

-Oh. Darling ! Pitié ! mima Moriarty de ses lèvres en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Sherlock. La vue n'est pas mal, c'est vrai, admit-il nonchalamment. Es-tu content de mes présents ? Même si je suppose que le petit génie ne t'a pas laissé en profiter.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de me couvrir de cadeaux mais le but de tout cela me laisse comme un arrière goût ...

-Amer ? proposa Jim.

-De brûlé.

Se souciant peu de son smoking hors de prix, James s'agenouilla aussitôt aux pieds de John et lui prit la main, la massant légèrement entre ses doigts fins. Il avait besoin de ce contact avec la peau solide du médecin. Quel homme ambivalent, à la fois sauveur et assassin ! Il était sûr qu'il comprenait mieux que son rival cet homme double. A la fois, calme et bouillonnant, John lui évoquait un puzzle complexe qu'il souhaitait explorer tout son saoul. Après l'avoir séduit et enlever à sa Némésis, bien entendu. Il le conquerrait en sortant gagnant de la partie d'échec qu'il menait contre Holmes. Sherlock et sa naïveté des relations humaines. Pauvre petit si facile à blesser, mais cela, ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral, un petit bonus de la victoire.

-Darling, voyons ! Je ne suis pas là pour jouer avec lui. Il n'est que secondaire dans mes projets. TU es la personne qui m'intéresse et je n'aurais de cesse de le prouver, de Te le prouver, asséna-t-il durement avec un rictus. Mes agissements sont parfois catégorisés dans votre référentiel comme répréhensibles, aussi souhaiterais-je me familiariser avec toi.

-Moriarty. James, murmura John légèrement troublé. Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer comme ça ...

-Je peux bien plus encore Johny boy. Surtout lorsque cela concerne ... Bref, ne sois pas fermé. Nous nous sommes bien entendus jusqu'à présent, cela nous laisse toute latitude pour aller plus avant encore.

Il se rassit et se servit du champagne. Il avait conscience de n'avoir que peu de temps mais il comptait bien en profiter. La loge était spacieuse et vraiment luxueuse. Il aimait bien ce style ancien. Si John aimait, il devrait penser à s'en procurer une. Il passa distraitement un doigt sur les boiseries dorées du balcon avec un air appréciateur. John semblait incertain, ce qui n'était jamais bon pour un soldat. James devait le rassurer. Quelque part au fond de lui, il en ressentait même le besoin.

-Tu sais John. Je pourrais me révéler différent de ce que tu crois, dit-il avec une douceur jusque-là inconnue.

L'ancien soldat avait déjà eu un aperçu d'un Moriarty différent. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Il avait su mais avait été incapable de l'extérioriser. Cela semblait tellement improbable que son intuition lui avait chuchoté de se taire, après tout si Sherlock n'avait rien vu, c'était qu'il se trompait, peut-être.

Et il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser, qui sait ce que certains aurait déduit de son affirmation.

Puis, leur discussion lors de son enlèvement avait touché John. Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire à un kidnapping romantique par un riche excentrique. Il n'avait pas compris le changement soudain de comportement de James à la piscine. Il était alors réellement devenu le psychopathe génial qu'il avait traqué avec Sherlock. John avait donc réellement dû admettre qu'il était dangereux. Pire même, car ils auraient pu tous mourir ce jour là.

Qui était James Moriarty ? Ce jeune homme doux et attentionné qui lui faisait la cour ou ce criminel qui était devenu irrésistiblement attiré par l'envie de blesser le seul autre homme brillant qui contrait ces plans ?

Un peu des deux ?

John perçut une discrète vibration dans la poche du criminel consultant et ce dernier se leva. It's time ! Il allait partir comme il était venu avant de se raviser. Il se pencha vers le fauteuil de John posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, l'emprisonnant ainsi. Doucement, James posa ses lèvres sur celles de John avant de les approcher de son oreille.

-Je te vole un baiser que je compte bien te rendre.

-Alors ce n'est pas du vol, répliqua John bouleversé malgré lui par cette douceur.

-Pense à ouvrir ton dernier cadeau, le salua James en disparaissant de la loge.

Même si John savait au fond de lui que tout n'était qu'un jeu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à la sincérité des yeux du criminel. Tout comme lors de son enlèvement, lorsque James Moriarty lui avait affirmé que tout se finirait bien pour lui et qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter.

John l'avait cru parce que dans son regard quelque chose s'était troublé quand il lui avait enfilé la veste d'explosifs. Et avant cela, ils avaient parlé. Bien sûr, John ne l'avait jamais évoqué après ... après ... l'explosion.

Il avait rangé bien au fond de lui la discussion civilisée et chaleureuse qu'il avait eu avec le criminel, ainsi que les sentiments troubles qu'elle avait soulevés. James s'était montré tout à fait charmant et charmeur. Or, il avait voulu blesser Sherlock. John se devait de prendre en compte ce point important, il n'était pas le seul concerné. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à quelques illusions.

Rien ne devait passer avant Sherlock et le lien qu'ils avaient tissé entre eux. Surtout pas une simple attirance, un jeu dangereux.

Sherlock et son air inaccessible. Cet homme si brillant, si touchant. Ce génie incapable de traiter avec le commun des mortels qui aimait sa compagnie, qui comptait sur lui, pour lui.

Sherlock était son unité qu'il devait protéger avant tout.

James était la guerre contre laquelle ils se battaient.

James était l'ennemi.

John n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

John avait un curieux sentiment creusant son ventre, étreignant son cœur.

La lumière baissa et la musique débuta lentement. John jeta un œil au siège vide de Sherlock en se demandant bien où ce dernier était passé.

-Sherlock, soupira-t-il dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p>L'inspecteur me présenta l'enveloppe. Identique à la précédente, non fermée, non cachetée. Papier de bonne qualité, impressionnant de similitude avec le reste. Pourquoi diable s'ingéniait-il à communiquer comme ceci ?<p>

Dimmock me fixa un air entre l'ennui et la curiosité ancré au visage. Je savais qu'il avait déjà vu le contenu alors quoi ! Qu'attendait-il ?

Le hall était à présent presque désert, quelques ouvreuses escortaient de ci, de là les retardataires. L'opéra allait bientôt débuter et le message de Moriarty était un simple bristol vierge.

Me signifiait-il qu'il avait fini ses affaires ? J'arpentais un instant l'espace entre le mur et l'inspecteur, avant de fourrer l'enveloppe et son contenu dans ma poche.

-Alors ?, m'interrogea Dimmock. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous pouvez en déduire.

Silencieux, je le fixai. Il était tout à fait sérieux et absolument pas moqueur. Je n'avais pas eu souvent à faire à lui et après des débuts difficiles, il ne m'avait plus jamais ennuyé. Je savais que Lestrade l'avait entretenu plus de deux heures à mon sujet. Certainement pour lui expliquer ma façon de travailler et surtout celle dont il devait me laisser faire pour progresser rapidement.

Bristol blanc, carré, blanc, carte, vierge.

-Carte blanche, sifflai-je. Tous les coups sont permis.

-A quel sujet ? s'enquit l'inspecteur impatient.

J'avais déjà tourné les talons, de toute manière la réponse ne le concernait pas. Cette manœuvre de communication n'avait eu d'autres buts que de m'éloigner de John. Très bien. Je prenais bonne note de ce coup bas.

En entrant silencieusement dans la loge, je constatai avec soulagement que John était là et seul. L'opéra avait débuté et il semblait absorbé totalement par la musique. Aussi doucement que je le pouvais, je décidai de m'installer près de lui et de lui signifier ma présence en couvrant sa main de la mienne. Ses doigts étaient plus courts que les miens mais sa main semblait plus solide.

Je savais qu'il me regardait, mais feignant d'être déjà plongé dans le premier acte, je laissai flotter un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. Au fond de moi, j'étais perturbé par mon geste que je qualifiais d'audacieux et de totalement impulsif.

Le premier acte se passa sans que je n'entende la moindre musique ou le moindre chant. Mes connexions synaptiques avaient lâché les unes après les autres simplement parce que je touchais la main de John.

Lorsque l'entracte arriva, la mise en lumière de la salle me sortit de ma torpeur et je me saisis de la bouteille de champagne pour me donner contenance.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demandai-je.

-Impressionnant. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'ils chantent mais leurs voix et la musique en direct c'est juste fantastique. Et ce décor !

-Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'ils chantent ?

-Excuse-moi, si j'avais su, j'aurai révisé mon allemand, répliqua-t-il en me regardant tout sourire.

Sourire que je lui rendis volontiers. Mon cadeau lui plaisait et il ne semblait pas si hermétique que cela à la musique. Point positif. Une ouvreuse nous apporta un nouveau seau de glace garni d'une nouvelle bouteille de champagne. John leva les yeux vers moi comme pour avoir confirmation que cela venait bien de moi.

Je reniflai moqueusement.

-John, le champagne est une condition sine qua non pour sublimer Wagner, déclarai-je.

-Sherlock ? Tu es vraiment hors du commun.

John avait toujours cette façon de me parler, cette pointe d'extraordinaire qui transparaissait chaque fois que je l'épatais. Il faut dire que John s'extasiait pour peu. C'était si doux, si rafraichissant. Si John.

Mais comment n'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ce détail ? Moriarty avait bien profité de ma courte absence pour s'infiltrer dans la loge. John avait-il discuté avec lui ? Certainement.

J'émis un reniflement méprisant qui fit sans doute sursauté mon ami. En laissant mon regard tomber dans le sien, il comprit et me fit un sourire légèrement désolé mais rassurant.

-Il n'a pas souhaité me faire porter d'explosif, ironisa-t-il.

Malgré tout, je perçus le trouble dans sa voix. Le nouveau jeu de Moriarty allait être la cause de problèmes plus difficiles à résoudre qu'un simple casse tête logique.

La logique n'ayant rien à voir avec les sentiments.

* * *

><p>Alors ? reviews ?<p>

Personnellement, je le trouve assez moyen mais les transitions le sont toujours ... Verdict ?


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous mes reviewers : celtica1, Guest CruelleIronie, Kaori Jade, Temary, love NCIS, rufuso, lessien calmcacil, Arlavor, Papergirl85.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Sherlock resta silencieux tout le reste du temps. De retour dans l'appartement, il se dirigea telle une ombre vers son canapé où il s'allongea sans prendre la peine d'enlever son manteau ou ses chaussures. John ne savait s'il était contrarié ou juste plongé dans ses pensées habituelles. Sachant qu'il ne mangerait rien, il lui prépara tout de même une tasse de thé.

Il soupira en déposant la tasse chaude sur la table basse à proximité du corps. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé et il avait apprécié le spectacle. S'avouant même que la main froide de Sherlock sur la sienne l'avait agréablement surpris.

Cette soirée entière avait été surprenante. L'opéra, Sherlock, James … Il ne savait d'ailleurs que penser de ce dernier. De ce baiser.

En y repensant en fixant Sherlock, le dos appuyé contre l'embrasure de la cuisine, John songeait qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, lui, maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Sans raison précise. Il n'y en avait jamais. Embrasser, c'était spontané. Une envie impulsive et irrépressible.

Il finit sa tasse et la déposa tranquillement sur la table de la cuisine. Puis, toujours aussi calmement, il se dirigea vers le beau brun. Quitte à ce que ce dernier s'enferme dans son mutisme pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, il pensait qu'un simple baiser lui assurerait son soutien dans ses tortueuses pensées.

Félin, il se baissa pour effleurer tendrement les lèvres de Sherlock avant de se retirer vivement et de le laisser ruminer seul.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se débarrassa de son costume et le rangea avec soin dans sa housse. Il n'avait que peu de fois eu l'occasion de le porter. Sa sœur l'avait aidé à le choisir dans des circonstances tragiques. Le décès de sa bien aimée grand-mère. Ce soir, il venait de lui apporter un souvenir heureux. Un rendez vous organisé par le grand Sherlock Holmes lui-même.

En refermant son armoire, il aperçut le dernier cadeau livré ce matin. Madame Hudson avait dû le lui monter durant leur absence. Son nom était inscrit en gros sur le dessus. Un instant, il hésita à l'ouvrir et puis, il se souvint de la dernière demande de Moriarty avant de le quitter. La curiosité étant la plus forte, il déchira le papier pour trouver une boîte contenant un téléphone neuf.

Ce dernier émit un bip. Il venait de recevoir un texto. Il ne fallait pas être détective pour savoir de qui le lui avait envoyé.

**To Johnny boy**

**From James M**

**J'espère qu'il te plait.**

**A défaut de te voir, je souhaite pouvoir communiquer au gré de nos envies.**

**JM**

John ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait se laisser embarquer dans ce jeu. Car ce n'en était pas un.

/

/

Moriarty était venu se glisser tel un serpent près de John. Carte blanche et puis quoi encore ! Il était là le premier. John était son colocataire, son ami, son … compagnon. Ils partageaient tellement. Moriarty était le mal, un lui-même qui aurait mal tourné. Il représentait ce que Donovan croyait qu'il deviendrait. « _Un jour, il y aura un cadavre et c'est lui qu'il l'aurait placé là ! »_. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ce genre de chose. Moriarty, son double maléfique, s'en chargeait très bien tout seul. Et chaque fois, cela le dégoutait il savait que jamais il ne ferait une telle chose. JAMAIS.

Un coup léger fut frappé contre la porte. John, à l'étage, ne l'entendit pas. Sherlock n'y prêta pas attention, son visiteur entra sans être invité. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas plus mal finir. Mycroft entra dans toute sa splendeur et envahit son espace. Cette arrivée impromptue l'agaça au plus au point. Déjà que Moriarty lui avait gâché son rendez-vous.

-Je te mettrais bien en garde contre Moriarty mais tu ne m'écouteras pas, commença Mycroft en jouant avec son parapluie.

Sherlock grogna et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour signifier à son frère que son intervention dans sa vie n'était pas la bienvenue.

-Ne sous-estime pas l'attrait que le mal peut représenter, continua Mycroft soucieux.

-John est un soldat, il est loyal et droit, claqua Sherlock comme une évidence.

-Le meilleur homme de Moriarty en est un aussi, contra Mycroft. Ne sois pas présomptueux et méfie toi de la fascination exercée par l'autre côté. Elle n'est pas réservé à une minorité d'hommes aux instincts plus sadiques que d'autres.

Sherlock ne trouva rien à répondre. Il lui était juste inconcevable que John tombe dans le panneau. Tout ceci n'était qu'un piège grossier. A aucun moment, John ne pourrait avoir envie de fréquenter Moriarty plutôt que lui. Inconcevable et totalement illogique.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à le corrompre, je ne vois pas ce que Moriarty pourrait faire de plus que toi. N'as-tu donc pas assez à faire entre ton régime et ton gouvernement à gérer ? demanda sarcastiquement Sherlock.

-Contrairement à ta croyance, je ne suis ni le diable, ni la reine d'Angleterre. Je me soucie de toi, répliqua Mycroft en pinçant les lèvres.

Voyant que son frère était déjà parti dans ses pensées, Mycroft renonça à restaurer le dialogue. Sherlock n'était pas prêt à écouter. Son frère était borné et ne prenait pas Jim Moriarty comme un adversaire sérieux autre que sur le terrain criminel. L'aîné des Holmes considérait qu'il était dans l'erreur mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant, à part garder un œil sur John.

/

/

Après une nuit plutôt agité, Sherlock ayant joué du violon une grande partie du temps, John prit sur lui pour se lever tout de même de bonne heure. Il avait pris sa douche et préparé le thé du matin. Cet après-midi, il devrait passé au cabinet pour récupérer quelques affaires qu'il avait dû abandonner sur le coup. Sarah terminait tôt aujourd'hui et il ne risquait pas de la croiser. Cette dispute avait eu des conséquences pour le moins inattendues et sa semaine avait été plutôt chargée en découverte depuis.

Il déposa une tasse bien chaude sur la table basse à portée de main de Sherlock mais celui-ci ne réagit même pas, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Pour passer le temps, John lut un peu le journal, aida Madame Hudson dans quelques travaux qu'il lui avait promis de réaliser depuis longtemps et soupira plusieurs fois devant l'immobilisme de son colocataire.

Finalement, il quitta l'appartement pour le cabinet. S'assurant à l'accueil que Sarah était effectivement partie, il s'aventura dans ce qui fut son bureau temporaire et rangea son matériel. Un seul carton contenait tout ce qu'il devait récupérer. Il salua les quelques collègues qu'il croisa et s'en fut. John venait de tirer un trait sur sa tentative de réinsertion professionnelle.

En sortant, il se sentait plus léger malgré l'encombrant carton entre ses bras. Une berline noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Finalement, la vitre se baissa et une voix masculine l'interpella. Se figeant en reconnaissant la voix, il hésita à se retourner pour y répondre.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser, dit-il sous le regard perçant.

-Et bien, je me suis dit que c'était mon tour de t'inviter, lança joyeusement Moriarty.

John, pas si surpris que cela, lui désigna son carton pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma voiture est assez grande et je te redéposerai avec ton précieux carton à la fin de la soirée à la porte de ton appartement, sourit le criminel avec un air bienveillant.

Bienveillant et Moriarty dans la même phrase, John cherchait où se trouvait l'erreur. Il n voulait pas se retrouver en fâcheuse posture et puis Sherlock devait l'attendre. Enfin, techniquement, Sherlock ne s'était certainement même pas aperçu de son départ. Jim semblait sincère. Là encore, qu'en était il réellement de la sincérité de ce criminel de génie ? Le criminel lui ôta le carton des bras pour le glisser sur la banquette et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans la voiture. Il ne le forçait pas vraiment.

-Et où allons-nous, demanda John en regardant autour de lui pour essayer de se repérer.

-Dîner sur un bateau, sur la Tamise. Je trouve cela follement romantique, déclara Jim en lui souriant doucement.

John resta silencieux durant tout le trajet et cela ne froissa pas son hôte. Il analysait la situation. Etait-il réellement entrain d'aller à un rendez-vous romantique avec Moriarty ? Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs d'une humeur joyeuse. Il était comme transformé, il ressemblait à ce gentil garçon qui l'avait courtisé à l'opéra. John ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Devait-il lui donner une chance sachant qu'à la fin, il choisirait Sherlock ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas donner de faux espoirs à quelqu'un, même au plus grand criminel de tous les temps.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends exactement de moi, mais je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs, lâcha John dans un soupir, craignant de se prendre une balle dans la tête pour son honnêteté.

-Voyons, tu ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs, donc tu sais très exactement ce que je peux attendre de toi. Je te demande juste de me laisser une chance de me montrer sous meilleur jour et je m'inclinerai sans rancune lors de ton choix final, si tu me laisses une vraie chance, argumenta aussitôt Jim.

-Une vraie chance, murmura John un peu ébranlé.

La voiture s'immobilisa sur les quais devant l'entrée d'un restaurant flottant. L'endroit avait l'air assez chic et le médecin militaire se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas la tenue vestimentaire adéquate pour le lieu. Avisant, la tenue tout aussi décontractée que portait Moriarty, il décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout, il venait d'être kidnappé, on ne l'avait pas prévenu d'un quelconque rendez vous galant.

Le criminel avait réservé une table pour deux et un serveur les pria de le suivre. Jim refusait de lâcher sa main, cela aurait dû le déranger. Seulement, cela lui semblait bizarrement naturel. Un contact naturel avec un tueur qui aurait dû lui inspirer de la répulsion. Watson se dit qu'il devrait reprendre d'urgence rendez-vous chez sa psy.

Le serveur les aida à s'asseoir et leur donna la carte. John remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'y avait pas les prix d'indiquer. Il allait en faire la remarque quand il discerna le sourire de son vis-à-vis. Ravalant son reproche, il plongea dans la lecture du menu. Après tout si Moriarty voulait se ruiner dans un coûteux dîner, c'était son problème. L'argent du crime profiterait au moins au restaurateur et à ses employés.

Le regard pétillant de Moriarty ne le quittait pas, le jeune homme semblait réellement heureux de dîner en sa compagnie et se montrait très agréable. John devait avouer que c'était sympa d'avoir un interlocuteur comme lui.

Lui laisser une vraie chance. Jim paraissait tellement humain avec lui qu'il était tenté d'accepter cette proposition. Une vraie chance. Pouvait-il le lui accorder ? Il semblait à l'opposé du fou furieux de la piscine, il ressemblait à ce charmant jeune homme qui était venu le retrouver à l'opéra.

-Je pourrais t'offrir le monde, déclara Moriarty avec emphase, un verre de champagne à la main.

-Le monde ? Et si je te demandais juste de te rendre, demanda John curieux, sa coupe tendue pour trinquer.

-Je le ferais John, répondit Jim en faisant tinter leurs verres les yeux dans les yeux. Pour toi, je le ferais.

John fut un instant abasourdi par le sérieux du criminel et fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas réellement avoir entendu cela. La conversation dévia d'ailleurs très vite sur autre chose et le dessert arriva. La soirée se déroulait doucement et agréablement. John se surprit même plusieurs fois à rire.

-C'était délicieux, dit-il en terminant la dernière bouchée de son dessert.

-C'est un de mes restaurants préférés à Londres. J'aime voguer sur les flots pendant le repas, un peu comme si je ne m'arrêtais pas de voyager même en mangeant, confia Jim le regard un peu vague.

-Merci, c'était très agréable, commença John.

-Je vais te raccompagner comme promis, termina Jim soucieux de garder la main et sachant parfaitement que son invité souhaitait rentrer.

Il ne voulait pas trop le forcer au risque de le braquer. Déjà, le fait que John accepte et dîne avec lui tranquillement, était fantastique. Lui, qui avait souvent les mauvais choix, avait l'impression d'avoir une chance inouïe d'être en compagnie de cet homme. Il aurait voulu l'avoir rencontré plus tôt. Il n'aurait peut-être pas eu à se battre comme cela. La bataille qui s'annonçait, serait rude, mais elle ne lui faisait pas peur.

Jim avait toujours aimé les défis et celui là le motivait au plus au point. Il serait le meilleur, il ne pouvait pas perdre un homme comme John. John en valait le coup. La preuve, même son ennemi l'avait remarqué et voulait l'avoir pour lui. Sherlock avait un peu d'avance et une meilleure position de départ. Mais, Sherlock avait un point faible et il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir en dernier recours.

En attendant, son cerveau était entrain de mettre au point un plan pour impressionner John Watson. Il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié et il était persuadé que ce qu'il avait en tête lui ferait marquer des points.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans une ambiance confortable, John avait peut-être pris une coupe de trop mais rien de grave. La voiture s'immobilisa juste devant le 221B. John hésita encore sur la marche à suivre et finalement descendit en saluant poliment Jim de la main. Puis, il récupéra son carton. Jim descendit à sa suite pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Posant son chargement le temps de trouver ses clefs dans sa poche, John réfléchissait à son étrange soirée. Jim était là à côté de lui, silencieux. Il fit tourner les clefs, ouvrit la porte et finalement, il attrapa le criminel doucement et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher pour récupérer son carton et fuir chez lui.

Refermant la porte à clefs, il s'adossa dessus un instant pour réfléchir. Il attendit d'entendre la portière se refermer et la voiture démarrée avant de s'autoriser à accepter qu'il venait d'embrasser de son plein gré le pire ennemi de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait dîner et rit avec le criminel et pour finir, il l'avait embrassé. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Cette soirée entière était délirante. N'avait-il pas résolu la veille de protéger Sherlock ? Résolution qui s'était envolée à la seconde où Jim l'avait invité.

Dès qu'il était prêt de lui, il était littéralement un autre homme. Ce n'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre au piège d'une façade d'humanité. Jim Moriarty était un tueur, il était à la tête du crime organisé. Et même, si avec lui, il semblait différent, cela n'était pas suffisant. James Moriarty était leur ennemi. Il était celui de Sherlock et donc le sien. Il ne pouvait pas fraterniser avec lui et encore moins l'embrasser !

Bon sang John, tu délires, qu'est ce qui a bien te prendre ? ne cessait-il de se répéter légèrement paniqué. Seul responsable de ce qui s'était passé, John ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur le criminel.

En proie à une crise de conscience, il remonta doucement les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement. Lorsqu'il entra, ce dernier était plongé dans la pénombre. Se débarrassant de son carton sur la table de la cuisine, il constata que Sherlock avait dû migrer vers sa chambre pour prendre du repos. Du moins, n'avait-il pas assisté à la navrante prestation de John embrassant Moriarty. Là, il voulait le retrouver pour l'embrasser lui. Il voulait se débarrasser du goût du criminel. Il voulait se prouver que la seule personne qu'il voulait, était le génie du bien.

Poussant la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, il le trouva endormi sur son lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et caressa son visage pâle. Déchiré par le péché qu'il venait de commettre, John se pencha au dessus du corps de son ami et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du détective endormi. Sherlock semblait si pur et innocent. Il était tellement mignon quand il laissait ses sarcasmes et son manque de tact au vestiaire. Quoi que souvent, ses sarcasmes étaient drôles quand il y repensait loin des cibles.

Un instant, il pensa s'allonger là, près de lui. Sans sa permission, il n'osa pas. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et puis, il ne se sentait pas le droit de faire cela quelques minutes à peine après avoir embrassé leur ennemi.

Soupirant, le soldat s'obligea à s'éloigner du corps parfaitement engourdi par le sommeil de son colocataire et monta dans sa propre chambre. Tombant sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, John se tortura encore au sujet de sa soirée et de son dénouement. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à donner une chance à Moriarty. Il ne pouvait pas blesser Sherlock.

Le portable que Jim lui avait offert, bipa mais John ne regarda même pas le message. Il resta prostré dans son lit à attendre que le sommeil le prenne. Il voulait oublier, il voulait pouvoir effacer les données de son cerveau avec la même facilité que Sherlock. John lui enviait cette capacité. John souhaitait ne pas avoir penser qu'il pourrait donner une chance au criminel consultant. Une chance de quoi d'ailleurs, une chance d'atteindre son cœur ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>


End file.
